Un nouvel empire
by MaeSca13
Summary: Lord Voldemort disparaît pour une durée indéterminée. Derrière lui une nouvelle génération se prépare pour la nouvelle guerre contre l'armée de la magie blanche... Mais avant il y a l'étape Poudlard. Comment va se passer la rencontre entre les enfants des ténèbres et ceux du clan de la lumière ? C'est parti pour des aventures pleines de surprises !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! **

**Coucou. Alors je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction " Un nouvel empire". C'est une fiction différente de Gabriel Malfoy et des nouveaux personnages seront introduits, des personnages venus tout droit de mon inspirations. Certains personnages pourront être un peu OOC des fois mais ce ne sera que dans le début. **

**Sirius Black n'a jamais été à Azkaban et Bellatrix non plus. C'est une histoire qui a un contexte différent enfin je vous laisse le voir par vous même. **

**Voilà bonne lecture et j'espère que le début vous plaira. **

**ENJOY **

**Gros bisous **

**Mae **

* * *

**Prologue**

Angleterre, quelques mois après la première guerre des sorciers

Je dois vivre car je suis immortel. J'ai tué comme je respire et je continuerais à détruire le monde, les ténèbres règneront sur la terre, le mal vaincra.

Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort ruminait ses terribles pensées dans son manoir. Il venait d'exterminer une dizaine de moldus et tout ça pour évacuer sa rage d'être né d'un père moldu. Ce sale sans baguette était l'élément provocateur de la folie destructrice de son fils. Et cette sorcière qu'il aurait dû appeler "maman", cette lâche qui l'avait laissé dans un orphelinat moldu... Il tuerait jusqu'au dernier pour pouvoir laver le monde.

Voldemort était devenu extrêmement faible et tout ça à cause de la première guerre des sorciers. Il n'avait pas tué Harry Potter car James Potter était un fidèle partisan espion. Voldemort le regrettait beaucoup car son plus intelligent espion s'était fait tué pendant cette guerre. Il était mort en héros, il avait combattu 4 aurors en même temps avant qu'un sort basique le tue. Sa femme Lily n'avait jamais accepté le fait que son époux soit un mangemort et l'avait quitté pour aidez l'ordre du phœnix. Elle avait laissé son fils seul chez elle avec son époux et quand elle avait appris la mort de James elle était revenu pour Harry mais c'était trop tard. Harry avait été recueilli par Voldemort.

Voldemort s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Il avait récupéré ce petit garçon après avoir appris la mort de James. Il avait été presque bouleversé en voyant ce bébé d'un an qui pleurait et qui semblait avoir compris que son père ne reviendrait jamais. Il l'avait immédiatement confié à sa mangemort préférée, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix avait perdu son mari dans la première guerre et depuis était devenue beaucoup plus violente, plus sadique, sans pitié et froide. Elle avait accepté le bébé sans problèmes, James était son meilleur ami. Elle avait été triste en apprenant sa mort avec celle de son époux bien aimé, Rodolphus.

Elle avait eu une fille dans la même année que James. Une petite Artemis Éden. Harry était devenu le frère d'Artemis. Il avait également changé d'apparence mais avait conservé ses yeux émeraudes. Son prénom avait été conservé en hommage à son père et pour narguer le monde sorcier. Le dernier souhait de James avant de mourir c'était de confier son fils unique à sa meilleure amie et son maître. Ainsi Bellatrix devenait la maman d'Harry et Voldemort était comme son père. Cependant tout cela n'était pas que rose. Harry avait été nommé l'élu pour tuer celui qui détruirait le monde, en autre terme il devait détruire celui qu'il considérait comme un père. Il en était hors de question c'est pour ça que la prophétie désignait un autre enfant né dans l'été. Neville Longdubat.

Voldemort était devenue si faible qu'il devait s'exiler dans un autre pays pour pouvoir accumuler assez de pouvoir pour revenir et terminer cette guerre. Il devait récupérer des âmes pour avoir la totalité de son pouvoir c'est pour ça qu'il disparut ainsi un beau jour avec Nagini son serpent pour ne revenir que dans 16 ans. Harry avait à peine 1 an et demi.

De nombreux enfants de mangemorts avaient vus le jour la même année que Harry. Tous ces jeunes allaient former une équipe de guerriers très entraînés pour combattre. Tous étaient formés des leurs plus jeunes âges et Harry était un des plus doué. Sa mère l'aimait comme elle aimait Artemis. Elle ne faisait pas de différence entre les deux enfants.

À 8 ans presque tous les enfants savaient manier l'épée, le poignard, la lutte et certains sortilèges très puissants. Ils s'entraînaient durs et leurs efforts payaient. Parmi eux on pouvait nommer Valentina Rogue, Draco Malfoy, Harry et Artemis Lestrange, Daphné GreenGass, Theodora dite Teddy Black, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Il y avait aussi Crabbe et Goyle mais leurs cerveaux étaient aussi développés que ceux d'une moule alors autant dire qu'ils étaient aussi utiles au combat que des poissons sur terre.

Tous ces enfants respiraient la joie de vivre mais certains gardaient en eux un profond sentiment de tristesse et de haine envers le clan de la magie blanche. Pour Artemis il étaient responsables de la mort de son père comme pour Harry. Il ne comprenait pas comment des sorciers pouvaient adorer la magie blanche, comment exécuter des sorts pour faire pousser des plantes les amusaient. Lui ce qui l'amusait c'était de faire brûler des arbres ou des cabanes de bûcherons avec sa sœur et ses cousins. C'était bien plus drôle. Bon ok une fois il avait failli mettre le feu au dressing de sa mère mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Harry avait en permanence un médaillon ou la date de naissance et une petite photo de James étaient gravées. Il ne l'avait jamais connu mais sa mère lui parlait souvent de lui, quel genre d'homme il était et comment il était mort. C'était le plus douloureux et pour les deux. Bellatrix avait perdu son meilleur ami et son mari ce jour la. Elle avait sombrer dans la folie mais le fait de s'occuper de ses enfants l'avait aidé à remonter la pente. Cependant elle n'était pas non plus complètement saine d'esprit mais ce petit côté plaisait à ses enfants.

Beaucoup des mangemorts n'avaient pas étés inculpés faute de preuves. Tout avait été vite durant cette guerre et les non partisans et partisans s'étaient échappés. Cependant les soupçons étaient la mais sans preuves rien n'était valable. Un après-midi Bellatrix avait emmené ses deux enfants sur le chemin de traverse afin d'acheter un beau cadeau d'anniversaire à Artemis. La famille se promenait tranquillement quand Bellatrix aperçut un visage qui lui parut familier. Un visage qu'elle connaissait. Elle blêmit mais continua sa route.

Une femme aux cheveux roux châtains s'avançait dans l'allée en tenant la main d'un garçon un peu plus jeune que Harry. Elle avait la tête baissé mais quand elle la releva elle aperçut Harry qui se ressera contre sa mère.

- Maman? La dame que je voit en face de moi est Lily Potter ? Celle qui a laissé papa et est partie dans le cercle de la magie blanche ? Demanda Harry d'une voix froide et polie

- Oui mon chéri et c'est pour ça que tu vas te contenter de garder la tête haute et ne rien dire. Tu es un Lestrange et non pas un descendant de cette sang impur ! S'exclama sa mère d'une voix semblable à celle de son garçon

En effet une potion comprenant de l'ADN de Bellatrix et Rodolphus lui avait été donné afin qu'il ait du sang Lestrange dans les veines. Harry haïssait Lily. Ce n'était pas sa mère et elle ne le serait jamais. De toutes manières il ne voulait pas la connaître et aimait Bellatrix, c'était elle sa mère. Une maman c'est celle qui s'occupe de vous quand vous êtes malade et qui est la pour vous tout le temps.

Lily s'approcha mais se contenta de baisser la tête. Elle savait à quel point Bellatrix la détestait et elle savait à quel point son fils devait la haïr aussi. Elle ne se doutait pas à quel point. Mais au moins elle aurait une chance de l'aborder sans " sa mère" à Poudlard avec son statut de professeur de défenses conte les forces du mal.

Elle avait bien tenté de récupérer son fils mais c'était trop tard... Maintenant elle avait un petit garçon qui répondait au doux nom de Lewis. Elle espérait récupérer son aîné même si elle devait se battre ongles et bec.

- Maman ? Cette dame est la sale sang impure qui a laissé James et à rejoint les impuissants ? Demanda Artemis en levant les yeux vers la sorcière aux lourdes paupières

- Oui chérie répondit seulement Bellatrix en caressant la longue chevelure brune de sa fille

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'allée des embrumés ou ils trouvèrent tout un tas de boutiques luxueuses. Artemis eu droit à de jolies boucle d'oreilles en or avec des émeraudes brillante, des nouveaux habits qui coûtaient presque 50-100 galions et d'autres accessoires. Harry eu des cadeaux également comme un nouveau balai pour jouer au Quidditch avec Draco.

Draco était actuellement en train d'étudier les potions avec Valentina et Teddy. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie mais son père l'avait obligé à se rendre au cours de son parrain adoré ou sa meilleure amie et cousine Teddy était également présente. Teddy était vraiment amusée de voir la tête de Draco quand il faisait une potion, il était quasiment en train de baver sur Valentina. Sirius, son père l'avait laissée le temps d'aller lui chercher une robe chez Mme Guipure qu'il lui avait commandée il y a une semaine.

- Draco! Teddy ! On se concentre ! Beugla Severus en tapant de la main sur le bureau

- Mais je suis totalement concentrée Severus ! Il fait que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes émotions ! Lui répondit immédiatement Teddy en se levant

- Theodora Rose Isobel Black ! Arrêté de faire comme ton père! Un insolent ça suffit amplement, alors maintenant tu poses tes fesses sur cette chaise et tu finis ta potion sans explosion compris ?

- Oui Severus Rogue ! Râla Teddy en jetant ses long cheveux derrière elle

- Eh Teddy ? Tu as la deuxième baguette de ton père pour après ? Lui demanda Valentina en lui lançant une racine de manioc sur l'épaule

- Oui bien sur Val! Et toi ? Oh pardon papa Severus est à côté ! Répondit Teddy en rigolant

- Teddy ! Fermes ta jolie bouche veux tu ? Demanda Draco en mettant les pieds dans le plat

- Valentina ! Quel est donc cette histoire de baguette ? Demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils

- Rien papa ! Assura la fillette en finissant sa potion

Et ils continuèrent tous leurs potions sans énerver le maître des cachots. Tous ces enfants étaient encore innovent et pourtant dans quelques années qui sait ou ils seront...

**À suivre... **

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite REVIEW pour me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires ?**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Gros bisous les amis**

**Mae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**Stormstrooper2 : Alors pour les mères de Teddy et Valentina tu le sauras dans le chapitre. Elles ne vont apparaître que peu mais je m'attarderais sur ce cas la dans d'autres chapitres. Pour la fortune des Potter ce sera au prochain chapitre promis. Pour le changement d'apparence c'est comme du polynectar mais la c'est une potion à effet éternel. L'ADN comme les cheveux le sang ou un ongle fonctionne comme pour l'original. J'espère avoir bien répondu à tes questions et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira.**

**ENJOY  
Gros bisous  
Mae**

* * *

**Pré rentrée**

**12 Square Grimmraud. Maison des Black**.

Teddy était une petite fille très active. Elle partageait son temps libre entre son meilleur ami et cousin Draco et ses activités personnelles. Comme la bagarre avec son père Sirius par exemple. C'était quelque chose que les deux Black aimaient bien faire. Teddy n'avait plus de maman au sens propre. Enfin si normalement elle en avait une mais Sandra Stain sa mère était partie pour se remarier avec un sorcier bulgare.

De toute manière Teddy n'avait pas besoin d'une mère. Elle avait plein d'oncles et tantes avec des cousins et cousines. Draco, Artemis, Harry et après venait Daphné, Valentina et bien d'autres. Aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau pour elle. Après une séance de combat matinale, un verre de thé vert et une bonne douche elle allait aller acheter ses affaires scolaires sur le chemins de traverse avec sa tante Narcissa, son père, ses cousins Harry et Draco, et Artemise. Elle était tout excitée à cette idée.

Mais avant venait l'heure de se battre contre ces fichus mannequins dans la salle d'entraînement de la maison. Elle enfila une tenue adapté, attacha ses long cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval et sortit un arc. La particularité de Teddy c'est qu'elle n'utilisait que la baguette et l'arc pour se battre. Ses amis utilisaient l'arc aussi mais d'autres armes également alors que elle non.

Elle dégaina une flèche, la plongea dans le feu et visa la tête du mannequin qui avait la tête de Dumbldeore. La flèche traversa la tête du mannequin de toute part, brûlant le métal. Teddy avait réussi à produire une aura noire d'où se dégageait de la puissance. Elle avait réussis à terrasser ses mannequins en moins de 10 minutes et tout ça sans être fatiguée. C'était un vrai jeu d'enfant pour elle. Elle partit en laissant les corps sur le sol et se rendit dans la cuisine ou l'attendait son verre de thé vert. Puis elle aperçut son père qui semblait parler avec un tableau.

Elle dégaina une flèche et tira à côté de la tête de Sirius qui ne sursauta même pas. Il était trop habitué à ce genre d'événements.

- Teddy! Qu'est ce que tu as cette fois ? Demanda t'il en décochant la flèche du mur

- N'as tu pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui nous allions aller chercher ma baguette magique qui me permettra de terrasser tous les sorciers du cercle blanc et qui nous délivrera du mal ? Demanda t'elle en affichant le même rictus sadique que Bellatrix.

- Non je n'ai pas oublier. C'est seulement la dixième fois que tu me le dis donc je ne risque pas d'oublier. Combien de mannequin as tu tué aujourd'hui ? Un dizaine ou une vingtaine ? Demanda t'il d'un ton sarcastique

- Environ une vingtaine donc demain je dirais une trentaine. Mais tu vas devoir me racheter des flèches empoissonnées je n'en n'ai plus. Les simples sont nulles et ne font rien.

- Teddy, Teddy, Teddy... Je sais que tu aimes tuer des mannequins ou même des petits animaux mais les flèches empoissonnées c'est pour les vraies guerres et non pas pour jouer la résonna son père en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille

- Mais tu sais très bien que c'est utile de s'entraîner. Je ne serais pas devenue une combattante à l'arc si tu ne m'avais pas appris comment faire. S'il te plait papa ! Implora Teddy en faisant des yeux tristes

- Soit ! Mais la prochaine fois que tu tue un elfe de maison tu les achèteras toute seule compris ?

Elle hocha la tête et partit prendre une douche dans ses appartements privés.

**Manoir Lestrange.**

Deux enfants de 11 ans étaient en train de déjeuner tranquillement. Du moins si on voulait. Ils étaient avec leurs gouvernante, Karina qui veillait sur eux quand leur maman n'était pas la. Harry et Artemis étaient de véritables monstres dotés d'une puissance intelligence et d'un sens de la ruse particulièrement élevé. Ils concoctaient des plans si diaboliques pour faire tourner Karina en bourrique que ça en devenait presque de la torture.

Aujourd'hui la nouvelle invention était de se battre en mangeant. Il ne fallait pas lâcher l'arme des mains. Artemis avait un arc comme son frère.  
Les armes qu'ils avaient pouvaient tuer mais Bellatrix avait placé sur ses deux enfants des sorts de protection, comme une armure magique qui les empêchait de se blesser. Elle avait bien trop conscience que ses enfants étaient dangereux entre eux et pour les autres.

C'était ça le problème quand on entraînait des enfants au combat des leurs plus jeune âge. Ils devenaient rapidement des pros dans cet art et n'arrêtaient pas de se battre. Ils avaient à peine 11 ans.  
Bellatrix était sortie pour continuer les missions laissées par son maître. Les mangemorts devaient se charger de ranger à leurs côtés les mages les plus puissants, les géants, les créatures des ténèbres et toutes sortes d'aides pour la guerre. Et c'était énormément de travail. Lucius était parti avec Bellatrix ainsi qu'avec Severus et bien d'autres.

C'est pour cette raison que seule Narcissa irait sur le chemin de traverse avec les enfants. Narcissa était neutre, elle ne portait pas la marque mais approuvait les idées de Voldmort. Son mari était partisan et membre très respecté au ministère de la magie. Fudge était un imbécile qu'on pouvait berner facilement. Au contraire de Dumbledore qui allait profiter de la présence des enfants à Poudlard pour en tirer des informations.

Mais revenons à Artemis et Harry. Les deux se battaient sous les yeux horrifiés de Karina. Si Bellatrix arrivait maintenant elle était mal. Ses deux enfants se battaient en détruisant la salle à manger. Artemis tirait les flèches avec une rapidité étonnante tandis que son frère les stoppait avec adresse. Il avait presque assommer sa sœur avec l'arc car il ne tirait pas beaucoup.

- Les enfants ! Artemis ! Harry ! Veuillez arrêtez de vous battre et manger votre petit déjeuner tranquillement ! S'égosillait la pauvre Karina en s'arrachant les cheveux

- Ta fin approche Harry ! Je vais te transpercer avec cette flèche et tu vas sentir la douleur te traverser le corps! Hurla Artemis en évitant un coup d'arc en pleine figure

- Non tu te trompes ma chère Artemis. C'est toi qui va finir assommée par mon puissant arc et après je me ferrais un plaisir de te poignarder le cœur avec mon arme! Répliqua son frère d'un voix terriblement angoissante

- Personne ne va mourir parce que vous devez prendre votre petit déjeuner avant d'aller faire vos achats scolaire avec votre tante ! S'exclama Karina en stoppant les deux enfants en plein combat.

Les arcs se transformèrent en poussières tandis que Karina tentait de se faire obéir. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Deux paires d'yeux meurtriers se posent sur elle et sur le coup la gouvernante eu envie de partir en courant. Les deux gamins lui fichaient la frousse. Ils étaient démoniaques et franchement elle avait peur à ce moment la. De plus Bellatrix n'allait sûrement pas être contente en apprenant qu'elle avait fait disparaitre les précieuses armes de ses enfants chéris.

Le problème c'est que les enfants Lestrange avaient déjà eu plus de 10 gouvernants. Toutes étaient parties par peur, par lassitude ou avaient étés renvoyées. Ils étaient très exigeants et ils leurs suffisait de dire à leur mère qu'elle était nulle pour en avoir une autre.

- Karina! Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Demanda Artemis d'une voix doucereusement froide en s'avançant vers sa gouvernante

- Oui pourquoi ? Sais tu a quel point il est dangereux d'interrompre deux personnes quand elles se livrent dans un combat sans pitié ? Ajouta Harry en tournant ses yeux émeraudes vers Karina

- Les enfants, vous devez vous calmez et manger. Je ne suis pas sûre que votre mère tolère ce comportement! Dit Karina d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ça c'est qu'on va voir ! Marmonna Artemis d'une voix pleine de sadisme.

En début d'après midi tous les enfants étaient arrivés au manoir de Draco afin d'aller sur le chemin de traverse. Sirius était venu avec Teddy tandis que Rogue laissait sa femme Ellen avec Valentina. Les adultes étaient tous vêtus de vêtements richement décorés qui pouvait passer pour des vêtements de soirée chic pour des sorciers aux moyens normaux alors que pour eux c'était une tenue des plus basique. Les enfants également étaient vêtus de la manière la plus riche.

Ils avaient tous l'expression froide et sans expressions qu'adoraient porter leurs parents. Sirius pourtant si joyeux en temps normal n'avait plus rien de rieur sur le visage. Depuis la mort de James il était plus calme ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser comme il voulait avec sa fille. Mais la il savait qu'il était fort possible qu'il rencontre des gens faisant parti du clan de la lumière.

- Teddy viens. Prends ma main lui dit t'il en tendant une main à sa fille. Il prit également la main de Harry. Son filleul lui fit un sourire franc avant d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon.

Artemis attrapa la main de sa tante et Draco de sa mère. Ellen prit celle de Valentina et tous arrivèrent devant le bar de Tom. Les longues capes noirs qu'ils portaient trainaient sur le sol tandis que les talons de Narcissa et Ellen claquaient au sol. Ils entrèrent dans le bar et Sirius tapota le mur pour former le passage. Ils passèrent.

Devant eux se dressaient la plus vieille allée et la plus célèbre du monde sorcier anglais. Toutes les boutiques étaient vieilles mais avaient gardés un certain charme. La première boutique fut évidemment celle d'Ollivander. Les enfants passèrent vite suivis par leurs parents. Bellatrix avait donné à sa sœur une bourse pleine à craquer de galions pour acheter le nécessaire à ses enfants.

- Bien le bonjour mes enfants. Vous êtes donc 5 à voir besoin de baguettes voyons voir. Qui sera le premier ? Demanda Ollivander en sortant ses lunettes.

Draco s'avança le premier et une baguette lui fut mise dans la main. Après un coup de poignet effectué et une vitre brisée il en eut une deuxième. Une aura dorée s'émana de lui.

- Bien ça a été rapide. Crin de licorne et bois de vigne. La baguette fait 30 centimètre et demi. Au suivant.

La même scène se produit pour tous les enfants. Chacun eut à refaire des essais au moins trois fois. Au final Teddy eu une baguette en bois de cerisier avec une plume de phœnix de 29,85 centimètres. Harry une baguette en bois d'aubépine avec un crochet de basilic de 31 centimètres tandis que sa sœur avait une baguette en bois de noyer avec un ventricule de dragon de 30,45 centimètres. Valentina eu du bois de chêne de 30 centimètres avec plume de phœnix.

Ils repartirent tous contents pour acheter les livres de premiere année. Draco soupira de déception en voyant que les seuls sorts enseignes étaient les plus simples et les plus basiques. Valentina faillit éclater d'un rire sinistre en voyant la liste des potions tandis qu'il Artemis crut mourir en voyant que le sort le plus puissant enseigné était "Rictusempra ".

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'animalerie magique. Devant eux il y'a avait des animaux de diverses couleurs et de tout types, du plus dangereux au plus gentil.

- Imagines des grenouilles vénéneuses. On pourrait récolter le venin pour les flèches et après à nous la victoire souffla Artemis à l'oreille de son frère

- Les enfants, les animaux de la liste pour l'école ne sont pas pour tué mais pour vous tenir compagnie et pour livrer le courrier. Dit Sirius en passant derrière ses filleuls

- Oui mais ce sera amusant non ? Demanda Artemis un sourire carnassier sur le visage

- Effectivement. Ça me rappelle les idées d'une petite diablesse qui ne pense qu'à tuer mes elfes de maison marmonna Sirius en ricanant

- Donc un aigle c'est bien ? Demanda Artemis en regardant un magnifique aigle royal au plumage sombre

- Oui si tu veux Artie! Répondit Ellen en s'avançant vers Artemis

- Ne m'appelle pas Artie ! Maugréa Artemis en fusillant Ellen du regard

Au final tous furent ravis. Les jumeaux diaboliques eurent leurs grenouilles vénéneuses. Harry eu un hibou grand duc au plumage fauve, sa sœur son aigle royal. Draco eu une magnifique chouette blanche tandis que Teddy avait un aigle noir au bec jaune et Valentina un hibou grand duc au plumes tachetés.

Tous étaient ravis par cette journée enrichissante et dans une semaine tous allaient entrés dans l'antre de Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur allait avoir du boulot avec les minis combattants dans son arène.

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite REVIEW pour me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires ?  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Gros bisous les amis  
Mae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt. Désolée pour le retard mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration.**

**Stormstrooper2 : Je ne sais pas pour une autre femme mais c'est une idée ! (: oui Dumbledore et Lily Potter ils ont intérêt à être prêts !**

**Voilà merci pour vos REVIEWS**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt**

**Mae**

* * *

**Vert et argent**

C'était enfin le jour de la rentrée, les enfants était tout excités à l'idée de rencontrer de nouveaux élèves et de pouvoir les terroriser. Tous les parents à l'exception de Severus étaient présents sur le quai de la gare. Il était allé directement au château car de toute manière il verrait sa fille toute l'année, ce qui n'enchantait pas vraiment Valentina. Le monde sorcier pût donc voir avec surprise que le couple Malfoy s'était déplacé, que la célèbre sorcière Bellatrix Lestrange était également la avec son cousin Sirius Black ainsi que la femme du maître des potions.

Ils étaient rassemblés en un groupe qui ne se mélangeait pas a la population en tout genre. Bellatrix parlait à voix basse à ses enfants qui semblaient l'écouter sagement. Elle avait gardé un port de tête haut et semblait analyser la gare. Narcissa faisait des recommandations à son fils qui semblait plus captivé par son amie Teddy qui elle n'écoutait pas du tout son père.

- Teddy je ne veux pas que le vieux citronné m'envoie un hibou dans la semaine pour me dire que tu as tué un elfe de maison ou attaqué quelqu'un c'est compris ? Theodora ! Recommanda Sirius en claquant des doigts sous le nez de Teddy

- Oui mais bon c'est pas très divertissant. Tu me demandes de me conduire comme quelqu'un de normal alors qu'en vérité j'aime bien être différente, semer la terreur et faire peur aux gens. Tu sais bien que j'adore faire ça non ? Répondit sa fille en le regardant avec des yeux angoissants

- Oui mais tu vas aller à l'école pour apprendre et pas pour devenir terroriste à 11 ans ! Alors restes un peu sage je t'en prie ! Supplia presque Sirius

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir alors je vais essayer mais je ne te promet rien! Conclus Teddy en tournant le dos à son père qui soupira

- Cette gamine va me tuer murmura Sirius tandis qu'Ellen arrivait vers lui.

- J'espère que Valentina sera sage parce qu'elle n'est alors vraiment ravie à l'idée que son père soit son professeur... Je suis sûre qu'elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête et ça m'inquiète un peu murmura la sorcière brune

- Désolé de dire ça mais qui aurait envie de passer du temps dans les cachots ? Demanda Sirius en ricanant. Personnellement j'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller en potions quand j'avais l'âge de Teddy.

- Oui mais toi tu as toujours été une catastrophe en potions donc il est normal que tu n'aimais pas y aller. Et je te rappelle que Severus n'était pas ton professeur mais ton camarade répondit Ellen en esquissant un faible sourire

- C'est faux! J'ai obtenu avec fierté un effort exceptionnel aux potions parce que j'avais réviser comme une bête pour les ASPICS répliqua Sirius du tac au tac

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques instants. Du côté de l'aînée des sœurs Black...

- Artemis, Harry écoutez moi. Quoi qu'il arrive je ne veux pas que vous vous laissiez marchez sur les pieds. Vous êtes des Lestrange et vous êtes forts. Toi Harry ne te laisse pas déconcentrer par cette sang de bourbes recommanda Bellatrix à ses enfants

- Bien évidemment maman. Je sais très bien que cette Lily n'est que la femme qui ma mis au monde. Et que c'est toi ma mère. Et bien évidement que je ne me laisserais pas marcher dessus car je suis fort et un combattant hors norme répondit Harry en regardant sa mère

- Et quand tu dis quoi qu'il arrive qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Si des sang de bourbes ou des traîtres nous abordent ? Parce que dans cette situation je sais très bien réagir murmura Artemis en faisant le même sourire cruel et sadique que sa mère

- Oui tu as compris. Cela dit je ne veux pas recevoir de hiboux me disant que quelqu'un est mort par votre faute. Les combats c'est bien mais au manoir ou vous pouvez terroriser tout le monde. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez faire ami ami avec tout le monde. Vous savez quoi faire de toute manières dit Bellatrix en leurs tendant deux paquets miniatures

Ils hochèrent la tête et montèrent dans le train après lui avoir dit au revoir. Draco, Teddy et Valentina suivirent après avoir également dit au revoir à leurs parents. Pour beaucoup c'était bizarre vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais étés séparés de leurs enfants. Le train partit de la gare tandis que les parents restaient sur le quai.

Beaucoup de sorciers transplanerent sous les regards très étonnés des parents moldus qui avaient accompagnés leurs enfants. Parmi eux il y avait les parents d'Hermione Granger. Ils virent les sorciers disparaître les un après les autres. Les Malfoy furent ceux qui partirent les premiers. Ils marchèrent un peu le long de la gare et transplanerent simultanément.

- Quelle est donc cette diablerie ? Demanda Mme Granger à une dame moldue également

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est sans doute le moyen de transport chez les sorciers en tout cas c'est très étrange répondit Mme Robbins.

**Dans le train...**

Les enfants étaient tous assis sur les banquettes et discutaient. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et ils virent 3 autres enfants aussi richement habillés qu'eux. Une blonde platine qui aurait pût passer pour la jumelle de Draco sans problèmes se présenta et tous purent remarquer la froideur de sa voix. Aussi froide qu'un vent d'hiver.

- On nous a dit que les personnes les plus influentes étaient dans ce compartiment. Ça a l'air d'être vrai si on vous regarde, vos vêtements luxueux et vos airs froids et blasés en disent long sur vous. Je suis Dakota Tsar. Je viens tout droit de Londres, je très intelligente, bien plus intéressée par la magie noire que blanche. Je déteste les sang de bourbes et je vais postuler pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma future maison qui sera sans aucun doute Serpentard dit t'elle de sa voix polaire

- Bien de toutes manières tu sembles avoir toutes les qualités d'une serpentard. Je suis Draco Malfoy fils de Lucius Malfoy et unique héritier des fortunes Malfoy. Futur poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard, fervent adorateur de la magie noire et combattant à mes heures perdues dit Draco d'une voix tout aussi froide

- J'étais sûre que tu étais un Malfoy. Ton expression, ton visage et tes cheveux platines ne pouvaient que me confirmer mes doutes répondit Dakota en analysant le blond

- Je suis Cris Hamilton. Comme Draco je suis l'unique héritier des fortunes Hamilton qui se trouvent en Irlande. Je suis rusé donc par conséquent très intelligent et j'aime gagner. Je m'entraîne pour être batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch et comme vous tous certainement, je déteste les sang de bourbes et les moldus. Ma mère à été tuée par un moldu et mon mère à tué ce moldu dit un garçon à la chevelure noire brillante attachée en catogan dans le dos.

- C'est intéressant. Moi je suis Harry Potter rebaptisé Harry Lestrange. Mon père à été tué dans la première guerre des sorciers et j'ai été recueilli par Bellatrix Lestrange qui est maintenant ma mère depuis près de 10 ans. Je suis sans aucun doute un futur joueur de Quidditch vu que j'ai hériter des qualités de mon père et je suis capable de battre mon cousin sans problèmes !

- Qui est ton cousin ? Demanda Cris en le regardant en travers

- C'est Draco. Nous sommes tous un peu liés car vois tu Teddy ici présente est la fille du cousin de ma mère. Draco est le fils de la sœur de ma mère et Artemis est ma sœur. Nous sommes tous ensembles et bien sur on ne doit pas oublier Valentina qui est la fille du meilleur ami du père de Draco, il est professeur de potions à Poudlard et directeur des Serpentard expliqua Harry en regardant les regards un peu embrouillés des nouveaux arrivants.

- Ah je vois. Je suis Blake Steinkamp, fils du ministre allemand. Il ma envoyé à Durmstrang en premier mais je n'aimais pas vraiment alors je suis venu à Poudlard. Tout le monde me dit que cette école est bien donc me voilà. Je pratique le combat à l'épée et je m'entraîne à la magie sans baguette également dit un garçon aux cheveux bruns soutènement peignés.

- Je vois que nous allons nous amuser cette année. Bien évidemment nous serons tous à Serpentard sauf peut être toi Harry. Tu ferais un bien joli lion non ? Ou un blaireau c'est au choix ! ricana Valentina

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Si je vais chez les lions je m'achète une corde et je me pends avec je le jure sur la tête de Merlin ! Maugréa Harry en fusillant son amie du regard

- Vous avez croisés d'autres élèves en venant dans notre compartiment demanda Teddy d'un ton calme

- Oui un rouquin, une fille qui ressemble à un castor et un garçon qui semble dormir debout. À par eux personne parce qu'ils étaient tous occupés à manger des choses immondes pleines de sucres répondit Dakota en faisant une grimace

- Si tu n'aimes pas le sucre tu vas sans doute être très amie avec Artemis ici présente. Elle fait la guerre contre le sucre et contre les sang de bourbes et sorciers du cercle blanc ! Dit Blaise Zabini en faisant son entrée dans le compartiment.  
Je suis Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami du blond platine en face de toi et accessoirement un jeune combattant aimant la magie noire plus que certaines personnes !

- Je suis Dakota Tsar, voici Blake Steinkamp et Cris Hamilton répondit Dakota en le regardant de ses yeux bleus arctique

Les nouveaux élèves continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que le train entre en gare. La ils virent un géant qui devait sans doute être Hagrid. Puis ils embarquèrent dans des barques en mauvais états pour arriver dans le château.  
Une sorcière vieille aux lunettes carrées les attendait en haut d'un escalier de pierre. Elle semblait stricte.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Puis elle partit en laissant les élèves seuls quelques instants. Tous savaient que Harry Potter avait été rebaptisé Harry Lestrange car ça avait fait la une des journaux à l'époque. Beaucoup d'entres eux voulaient le voir ou lui parler ce qui avait le don d'agacer le principal concerné.

- Ça y est l'émeute va commencer murmura t'il à l'oreille de sa sœur qui ferma les yeux comme si elle pensait

- Je te préviens que si ça fait comme la dernière fois sur le chemin de traverse je te tue dans ton sommeil cette nuit et je verrais à maman qu'une fan est responsable de ta mort m'aura telle en serrant les dents

- Essayes et je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie espèce de créature vicieuse ! Répliqua son frère en murmurant

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus que le professeur McGonagall fut de retour pour leurs dires que tout était bon. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'estrade ou elle leurs expliqua comment la répartition allait se passer. Elle sortit une liste et commença à les appeler un par un.

- Hannah Abbot.

Elle posa un vieux chapeau sur sa tête et une bouche se forma. Il hurla

- POUFFSOUFFLE

- Draco Malfoy

- SERPENTARD

- Theodora Black

Teddy s'avança et se retint de dire ce qu'elle pensait à voix haute. Les paroles de son père résonnaient dans sa tête.

- Ne t'avises surtout pas de m'appeler de nouveaux Théodora ou je te découpe en rondelles pour te brûler au milieu de la grande salle maugréa t'elle

- Qu'elle charmante jeune fille es tu ! Sais tu que ton père as failli aller chez les aigles ? Ce cher Sirius Black était doté d'une intelligence sans faille, peut être toi aussi tu devrais aller chez les aigles... Non tu seras mieux chez SERPENTARD

La cérémonie dura environ une heure. La majorité des élèves furent envoyés à Serpentard. Harry avait presque crut devenir un lion et à son plus grand soulagement non. Lily Potter l'avait regardé durant toute sa répartition ce qui l'avait grandement agacé. Mais bon maintenant c'était passé.

Le lendemain place aux cours et attention aux professeurs !

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite REVIEW pour me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires ? À votre avis que vont bien faire les enfants ? Qui d'après vous a le caractère le plus dangereux et qui est le plus gentil de tous ?**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Gros bisous les amis  
Mae**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt. Ce chapitre ne sera pas aussi tragique que les autres, je veux dire les enfants ne passeront pas tout le temps pour des fous psychopathes qui ne pensent qu'à tuer tout le monde ^^_

**RAR**

**Stormstrooper 2: Oui ils le sont tous ! Mais d'un autre côté dans qu'elle maison auraient t'ils pût aller ? Haha ! Oui je compte faire de cette histoire quelque chose de drôle sans pour autant oublier qu'ils sont formés pour faire la guerre.**

**Keloush : merci ! Contente si ça te plais ! Artemis ? C'est vrai ? Moi j'aurais penchée vers Teddy haha (:**

_Merci à ceux/celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires ! Je vous remercie pour ça et ceux qui me suivent et qui me mette en favori c'est cool aussi ! Bye_

_Gros bisous et à bientôt  
Mae_

* * *

**La joyeuse ambiance**

Tout aurait pu bien commencer aujourd'hui... Les élèves de première année étaient allés prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Dakota qui avait bien sympathisé avec Teddy et Artemis s'était assise sur la table au lieu de la chaise. Cris et Blake n'avait pas haussé un sourcil mais Draco et Harry si. Pourquoi cette fille s'asseyait sur la table alors que les bancs existaient ?

- Dakota ? Pourquoi tu es assise sur la table ? Sais tu que les gens te regarde ? Demanda Blaise

- Écoute mon grand, si je veux m'assoir sur la table je le fais. J'ai une sainte horreur des bancs miteux alors je ne poserais pas mon humble fessier sur ce bois répondit t'elle d'un ton froid mais légèrement amusé

- Comme tu voudras chère Dakota répondit l'afro britannique en s'asseyant sur le banc aux côtés de son ami blond. Dis-moi Drago n'as tu pas pas remarqué à quel point cette fille était étrange ?

- Tu as dit que j'étais étrange ? Demanda Dakota en fronçant les sourcils

- Il l'a dit ! confirma Drago. Et en plus Lestrange ce n'est pas toi ce sont plutôt les deux en face de nous que je nomme Artémis et Harry. ( désolé pour le jeu de mot débile mais je devais le mettre ^^ )

- Oh la ferme toi ! Répliqua Artémis en lançant une orange sur la tête de son cousin

- Elle a dit la ferme ! S'exclama Cris en faisant semblant d'être choqué

- Arrête de faire ta fillette Cris on dirait un gay comme ça ! Lança Valentina en rigolant

- Vous ne voulez pas tous la mettre en veilleuse j'essaye de prendre mon petit déjeuner et je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement de bavasser ! S'écria Teddy en serrant les poings

- Et Harry ? Tu as vu la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? Elle arrête pas de te regarder je crois que vous avez quelque chose entre vous non ? Fit Blake est en donnant un coup de coude à son ami

- Mais évidemment qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux c'est sa mère biologique espèce d'andouille ! Lui rappela Drago en l'assommant

- Oui sauf que sa mère c'est Bellatrix ! C'est notre mère à tous les deux et cette Lily n'a rien à voir avec une mère c'est une sale sang de bourbes ! Vociféra Artémis

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Artémis ! rajouta Teddy en buvant son jus d'orange

- Mais de toute manière on ne t'a pas demandé d'être d'accord avec elle! fit remarquer Cris

- Et toi personne ne t'a demandé de parler espèce d'abruti fini ! S'exclama Valentina

- Bon vous tous, vous vous taisez parce que là tout le monde est en train de nous regarder comme des bêtes de cirques et c'est pas vraiment le but recherché dès le premier jour d'accord ? Les rappela à l'ordre Dakota du haut de sa table

- Bien maîtresse ! répondirent les enfants en cœur

- Juste une petite question pourquoi il y a des roux qui nous regardent bizarrement ? Demanda Chris

- Parce qu'ils sont sexuellement attirés par toi parce que tu ressemble vraiment à un gay répondit Teddy

- Mais je suis pas gay espèce de dégénérée mentale ! S'exclama le garçon en donnant une tape sur la tête de Teddy

- Ne t'avise même pas de me toucher une autre fois espèce de gay sans cervelle ! Répliqua Teddy en le fusillant du regard

Chris aller répondre quelque chose quand Draco leurs fit signe de se taire et de se tenir correctement. Les directeurs de maisons commençaient à distribuer les emplois du temps et le papa de Valentina s'avançait vers eux, le regard menaçant.

- Oh non...soupira Valentina en baissant la tête

- Qu'est-ce qui il y a petite Valentina ? Tu n'es pas ravie de retrouver ton cher papa d'amour que tu aimes de tout ton petit cœur se moqua Dakota

- Dakota une parole de plus et je te tue compris ? Lança Valentina d'un ton menaçant

- Tenez les enfants voici les emplois du temps de cette année. La prochaine fois que vous voulez débattre aussi fort faites le dans un autre lieu car toute la grande salle a pu entendre vos débats qui étaient vraiment très intéressants dit le maître des potions de sa voix traînante et froide

- Bien monsieur le directeur répondirent les enfants d'une voix hypocrite

Le maître des potions parti en laissant les enfants rigoler. Ces enfants étaient vraiment très différent des autres enfants, ils pouvaient très bien êtres froids et se lancer des pics à la figure comme tout enfant normaux. La preuve en était la, leur petit numéro de ce matin avait bien fait rire le directeur qui s'était demandé où était passé l'attitude froide de la veille de ses mêmes enfants.

Après le petit déjeuner sacré ils se dirigèrent tous vers la première salle de cours qui se trouvait être au plus grand désarroi de Harry celle de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry appréhendais parce que d'un côté cette femme il aurait dû l'appeler maman et de l'autre il ne voulait pas la connaître. Mais de toute manière quoi qu'elle puisse dire et quoi qu'elle puisse faire sa mère sera et restera pour toute sa vie Bellatrix. De toute manières, Lily Potter n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une maman.

Les élèves prirent place et attendirent que le cours commence. Harry était particulièrement concentré et aujourd'hui ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire c'était de la dévisager. Ce qui était sûr c'était que Lily Potter aller payer. Et tous les moyens seraient bons et de plus si le directeur pouvait aider alors il aiderait.  
Quand Harry pensait à sa vie il ne pouvait que être très heureux, il avait des cousins des amis une mère aimante des oncles des tantes. Tout était parfait. Bien sur, il y avait les conflits mais ce n'était jamais méchant c'était toujours amical.  
Comme par exemple Teddy qui traitait tout le temps Chris de gay. Ou encore Valentina qui se disputait avec Blake. Bien sur il y avait Drago et Blaise qui n'arrêtaient pas de critiquer tout le monde et de faire des blagues à deux balles. Et Dakota qui s'asseyait sur les tables. Bon Théodore avait toujours le nez dans un livre et Pansy... Non elle ce n'était pas son amie.

- Monsieur Lestrange, est-ce que je vous dérange ? Demanda la voix du professeur, le sortant de sa rêverie

- Dites-moi vous êtes douée pour les rimes ou c'est juste un simple hasard ? demanda Harry d'une voix provocatrice

- Ne faites pas l'insolent avec moi monsieur Lestrange votre petit jeu ne fonctionnera pas le prévînt Lily en fronçant les sourcils

- Mais je ne jouais pas professeur répondit Harry d'une voix innocente

- C'est vrai qu'il ne jouait pas Professeur, Harry est bien top intelligent pour s'adonner à ce genre d'activité stupide et sans nom renchéri Artémis

- Vous êtes ? demanda Lili en désignant la jeune fille

- Je suis Artémis Lestrange la sœur d'Harry Lestrange et la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange répondit la jeune fille d'une voix moqueuse. Comment est-ce possible que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas ? Nous nous sommes déjà croisées vous souvenez vous ?

- C'était il y a très longtemps miss Lestrange, je n'ai pas une mémoire pour me rappeler de chaque personne que je croise dans la rue répondit Lily

C'est ainsi que continua le cours, entrecoupé par les paroles de nos chers enfants. Quand ce n'était pas les Lestrange qui jouaient c'était au tour de Drago et de Blaise ou encore de Teddy et Chris et Dakota bien sûr refusait de s'assoir sur la chaise.  
Puis vint l'heure du cours de potion le cours, le plus drôle de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Bien sûr y avait pas que les Serpentards qui avait agi comme de parfaits idiots pendant ce cours, les Gryffondors avaient battu le record.  
Des chaudrons avaient explosés de leur côté, les rouges et ors s'étaient retrouvés aspergés d'une potion immonde tandis que les Serpentards rigolaient.

- Dis- moi c'est lui qui a été désigné pour tuer Voldemort ? Demanda Drago à son cousin en désignant Neville

- Il me semble que oui mais si c'est lui je crois qu'on pourra gagner avec les doigts dans le nez parce que ne pas savoir faire une potion c'est vraiment pathétique fit remarquer Harry avec un rictus moqueur

- Vous allez arrêter de critiquer tous les deux ?! s'exclama Valentina en leur lançant des racines de manioc dans la figure

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe détends toi ma petite Valentina d'amour! Se moqua Teddy

Quand le cours se termina tous les élèves montèrent à la grande salle pour prendre leurs déjeuners. Tous étaient enthousiastes sauf un groupe. Blake avait eu une idée géniale, l'avantage c'est que tous étaient d'excellents élèves, la plupart de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre ils l'avaient déjà appris grâce à des cours en commun avec leurs parents. C'est pour ça que cette année allait être ennuyante et donc qu'ils devaient trouver un moyen de se divertir.

- Je propose une idée pour s'amuser ! Déclara Blake d'une voix enjouée

- Organiser un rencard pour Chris avec le rouquin ? proposa Teddy en souriant démentielle ment

- Acheter une muselière pour Teddy ? répliqua immédiatement Chris, piqué au vif

- Torturer les sang de bourbes et les traîtres à leurs sang ? S'exclama Artemis

- Organiser des combats contre les autres maisons ? rajouta Harry

- Faire une collecte de gel ? Proposa Drago en se passant une main dans les cheveux

- Comme si tu étais trop pauvre pour t'acheter du gel ! fit remarquer Blaise en ricanant

- NON ! Tout faux ! Dakota je suis sur que tu sais ! Dis Blake d'un ton mystérieux

La blonde hocha la tête et fit un sourire qui laissa entrevoir des dents très blanches...

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Que peut donc être la merveilleuse idée de Blake ?_

**Contrairement à l'abus de chocolat, l'abus de review est excellent pour la santé de l'auteure et la rend plus productive et de plus savez- vous ce que je fais avec vos commentaires ?  
Je les décore sur quatre murs de ma chambre. C'est très joli comme décor.**

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.  
Gros bisous les amis  
Mae_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou les amis !_

_Comment allez vous ? Voilà je vous met un nouveau chapitre qui devrait être plus rigolo que les autres ! Rigolez bien ! Ah oui avant je vais répondre aux deux commentaires qui ont été écrit ! Merci à StromStrooper2 et à Keloush ! Je vous aimes les copains !_

**Keloush : et encore pour les pics tu n'as pas fini d'en voir ! Ils vont êtres mieux dans ce chapitre promis ! C'est vrai ? Je n'ai pas lu cette fiction mais j'en ai entendu parler, en tout cas ce n'est pas du plagiat ! Bye**

**Stormstrooper2: Ce n'est que le début de l'aventure des ces gosses déjantes. !**

_Ah j'ai aussi introduit des personnages qui existent déjà mais comme c'est une fiction on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut et c'est génial mouhahahaha. Donc Luna Lovegood sera présente comme si elle était de la même année que les autres. Ne pas oubliez que tout est à JK ROWLING, que je la vénère et que tout lui appartient sauf cette histoire !_

_Bon j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla inutile et place à la lecture ! Profitez, on se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite !_

_Bisous  
Mae_

* * *

**Je ne suis pas débile, juste un peu gay !**

Les enfants étaient toujours assis à table en attendant que Blake parle enfin de sa super idée. Artemis commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre et se leva brusquement avec l'intention d'étrangler l'allemand.

- Bon tu nous l'a dit ton idée ou je t'étrangles dans la grande salle !

- On se calme mini Bellatrix je vais vous la dire. Étant donné que nous avons tous des notes excellentes vu que le programme nous est familier nous allons nous divertir d'une autre manière. Vous connaissez les jumeaux Weasley ? Ils sont réputés dans l'école pour faire des blagues vraiment hilarantes pour humilier des gens. Grace à une source j'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec eux et ils vont nous fournir ce que l'on veut en échange d'une somme de galions très négligeable. Tout n'est pas au point mais c'est ÇA le plus drôle !  
De plus saviez vous que Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, James Potter, Severus Rogue et Sirius Black ont eu en moins de 3 ans plus de 8900 heures de retenues à eux 5 ? Ils étaient les meilleurs élèves niveau notes mais les pires niveau obéissance raconta Blake avec un sourire démoniaque plaqué sur le visage.

C'était un sourire carnassier. Un sourire dangereux. Un sourire qui effrayait et qui faisait penser à celui d'un psychopathe.

- Mais tu veux qu'on batte le record de retenues de nos parents ? Tu es complètement débile de nature ou tu prends des cours le soir ? Demanda Teddy avec les sourcils froncés

- Et tu veux pas non plus qu'on danse en petite culotte sur les tables en chantant le dernier tube à la mode moldu ? Demanda ironiquement Harry. Mais je suis sur que Chris n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients et que tous les coincés de l'école viendraient le voir pour avoir un rencard.

- LA FERME Harry ! Beugla Chris en assommant Harry avec un bouquin. Deux roux avec des uniformes rouges et ors arrivèrent vers eux.

- Alors les jeunes ? Blake nous a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide ? Pour faire quoi ? Des blagues à ce charmant Ronald Bilius Weasley ?

C'était un des jumeaux. Fred ou Georges ils étaient impossible à différencier !

- Je suis Fred...

- et moi Georges ! Nous sommes les rois...

- De la farce et c'est garantie pure rigolade ! Et nous sommes en 3 eme année...chez les lions. Notre intelligence aurait dû nous envoyés chez les aigles mais c'est une tradition chez les Weasley d'aller chez les lions.

- Toi tu doit être Mini Bellatrix et toi l'ancien Potter. Toi c'est évident que tu es Malfoy...

- Tu doit être la fille de ce vieux Rogue, bien sur nous avons notre petit allemand cheriii et vous on sais pas... Terminèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix en rigolant

- Teddy Black, Dakota Tsar, Chris Hamilton se présenta Teddy en tendant une main hésitante

- Enchantés Miss Black !

- Au fait, petite question miss jumelle de Draco, pourquoi es tu assise sur la table ? Demanda Fred en regardant la blonde assise en tailleur sur la table des serpents

- Moi c'est Dakota espèce d'ignorants roux et ensuite j'aime le contact du bois des tables sur mes fesses ! Se moqua t'elle

- Tant mieux, si tu y es bien ! Au fait, si on rajoute nos heures de colles aux votre sa fera environ 100 heures pour commencer ajouta Georges en montant sur la table

- Eh oh ! Il n'y a que moi qui peux m'assoir sur la table pigé ? Lui dit elle en le virant pour qu'il tombe

- Bien miss tsar ! Au fait, vous êtes au courant du jeu organisé cette semaine ? Chaque élève doit se déguiser en un être magique et le déguisement doit être le plus réussi. Le prix est une entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch et le choix du premier match ! C'est un jeu en or ! Dumbledore désignera le gagnant de chaque maison les informa Fred en prenant un morceau de pain

- Tu entends Chris ? Une licorne ça t'irais bien non ? Se moqua Harry

- Une licorne ? Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est la première idée qui est montée dans mon cerveau ...

- Et depuis quand tu as un cerveau ?

- Tu n'est qu'un goujat ! S'écria Harry en prenant un faux air triste et outré

- Il m'a traité de goujat ? Demanda Chris à ses amis

- Il n'a pas tord ! Quoi que je préfère dire limace sans cervelle. Qui a dit que les limaces avaient des cervelles ? Personne parce que personne n'a réussi à le démontrer et un jour moi j'y arriverais parce que je suis le plus intelligent de tous et...

- LA FERME DRACO ! Hurla Teddy sur son ami blond

- Ça suffit avec les monologues sur les limaces! Tout le monde s'en fout ! Rajouta Artemis

- Par merlin les jonches ruines ont envahis vos cerveaux ... Dit une voix rêveuse à côté d'eux

Tous se retournèrent pour voir une fille blonde comme Dakota, avec de long cheveux emmêlés qui lui tombaient à la taille. Des grands yeux rêveurs et des radis aux oreilles elle souriait en tenant un magazine à l'envers. Elle avait l'uniforme bleu des aigles...

- Tu sors d'où toi ?

- Luna Lovegood... Je suis chasseuse de jonches ruines et à la recherche des nargoles. Je veux posséder le monde sur le dos de mon ronflack cornu tout en me faisant élire présidente des licornes... Dit elle de sa voix rêveuse et fluette

- Dis moi Luna, es tu atteinte d'une maladie dégénérante ou es tu dans ton état normal?Demanda Teddy en fronçant les sourcils

- Je suis normale ne t'inquiète pas Theodora. J'aime les poney, la vanille, marcher pied nus et je ne sais pas faire la différence entre un brocolis et un arbre.

- Comment tu as atterris à Serdaigle avec une idéologie pareille ? Demanda Valentina en fixant la nouvelle venue

- J'ai chantée une chanson magique au choixpeau, j'ai cligné des yeux et je lui ai donner du chocolat pour qu'il m'aide à trouver mon ronflack.. Expliqua Luna

- Elle est normale! Bienvenue au club ! S'exclama Blake

- Et oh! Pourquoi tu te prend pour le boss ici espèce... De...de ...sale fils de ministre ? Beugla Harry

- Whaou l'insulte je suis profondément bouleversé... Tu m'as blessé dans mon estime petit pot de fleur ! Mima Blake en pleurant

- Vous savez qu'il est criminel de couper la corne d'une licorne ? Sinon elle ne pourra plus produire de barbe à papa à la fraise et le monde s'éteindra... Murmura Luna en s'allongeant sur le banc

- Par la vieille culotte de maman, cette fille est complètement givrée...S'exclama Fred en regardant son frère

- Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore ! Termina Georges

À la table des lions Ron se demandait pourquoi ses frères étaient allés avec ceux qu'il qualifiait comme les ennemis numéros 1.

- Ces gens sont fous ! Imagines toi allez avec eux ? La blonde s'assoit sur la table et mes frères les côtoient.. S'exclama Ron

- Mais ils ont l'air marrant et dangereux en même temps. Savais tu mon cher ami que Artemis Lestrange avait une dague sur elle tout le temps ? L'informa Hermione

- C'est ce que je dit! Ils sont fous !

- Teddy est très mignonne... Bava Neville en regardant la fille de Sirius

- Ça y est 'Neville est envouté par le poison Teddy qui certes est très belle mais aussi très dangereuse. D'après ce que j'ai entendu cette fille est pire qu'un jeune mercenaire bien entraîné ! S'exclama Ron

- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'un groupe très fermé on pourrait aller les saluer non ? Proposa Hermione

- Tu sais qu'ils ont l'attention de détruire l'élu qui est en face de toi en la personne de Neville ? Alors ils vont le réduire en bouilli si jamais on va les voir ! S'interposa Ron

- Mais ce sont juste des premières années pas des monstres ! Dit Olivier Dubois en s'immisçant dans la conversation

- D'où tu parles dans notre conversation toi ? S'exclama Seamus

- Je donne juste mon avis ! Se justifia le 4ème année

- Mais on S'EN FOUT ! Répliqua Seamus d'un ton sec

- Moi je m'en fous je ne suis pas sous vos ordres Ron et Seamus ! Je vais aller les saluer ! Bande de gouverneurs à deux balles ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant de table

Et elle se leva pour aller saluer les Serpentard. Elle arriva devant la table ou elle fut accueilli par ses compagnons de Gryffondors tandis que les serpents et l'aigle la regardait d'un air suspicieux.

- Serais tu perdu petite lionne ? Demanda Harry pour entamer la conversation

- Pas du tout monsieur le serpent ! Je cherche juste à m'évader quelques instant de mes deux abrutis d'amis coincés qui refusent de se mélanger à la population expliqua t'elle d'une voix posée et calme

- Nous sommes la population ? C'est fort charmant comme comparaison mais nous allons dire que c'était amical pas vrai ? Dit Teddy en regardant la brune de Gryffondor

- Oui c'est sa ! Dites, pourquoi es tu assise sur la table ? Demanda t'elle en regardant Dakota

- AHHHHH J'EN AI MARRE BANDE D'IGNORANTS ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER J'EN AI MARRE DE RÉPÉTER LA MÊME CHOSE TOUTE LES 5 MINUTES, JE NE VAIS PAS POSER MON POSTÉRIEUR DE DÉESSE SUR LES BANCS MITEUX DE CETTE VIEILLE SALLE COMPRIS ?! J'ESPÈRE QUE TOUT LE MONDE À ENTENDU PARCD QUE JE NE LE RÉPÉTERAIS PAS DEUX FOIS BANDE DE DÉBILES MENTAUX DE MES DEUX ! hurla Dakota en se levant sur la table

- Ne t'en fais pas c'est normal ce genre de folie chez elle. Dakota est du genre calme mais quand elle explose c'est l'apocalypse du monde sorcier...la rassura Blake

- Eh oh l'allemand tu as dit quoi ? Répète et je te fais ta fête physiquement ! S'écria Dakota du haut de sa table

- C'est une fille charmante rajouta Blake à l'attention d'Hermione qui n'avait pas haussé un sourcil au petit numéro de la blonde

- Il y a peut être des fées ou d'autres créatures qui envahissent les bancs ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Dakota a si peur de s'assoir. Les licornes nous le diront quand le droit de garder leurs cornes sera instaurés en Irlande... Déclara Luna sans détacher son regard du magazine qu'elle lisait... A l'envers

- On est en Angleterre espèce de scroutt sans pétard ! Lui dit Valentina en lui remettant le livre dans le bon sens

- Ne touche pas à mon livre, tu es sous l'emprise des jonche ruines. Le livre pourrais manger mon visage angélique par ta faute, attiré par l'odeur irrésistible des radis...

Valentina soupira de désespoir tandis que Teddy manquait de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille. Draco se recoiffait pour la énième fois tandis que Dakota prenait ses aises sur la table, les Weasley parlaient stratégies avec Blake et Harry tandis qu'Hermione regardait Artemis polir sa dague.

_Mes amis sont profondément débiles. Mais je les aimes.._

_Bientôt je serais marié à une des charmantes meurtrières psychopathes en face de moi et j'aurais plein de bébés dégénérés, la vie est belle._

_Bienvenue dans mon monde, le monde d'Harry Lestrange anciennement Harry Potter._

_Le monde... Des psychopathes fous et complètement débiles ! AHAHAHAHAHA_

**À suivre !**

* * *

**Alors alors alors ? Verdict ? Vous voulez un chapitre comme ça tout le temps ? Bon bah en tout cas je le saurais pas si vous ne dites rien... Ça signifie... " roulement de tambour ":**

**REVIIIIIIEWWWWS !**

**Allez y lâchez vous ! J'accepte tout, tout, tout ! Je ne vous demande pas la lune et n'importe quel commentaire augmentera mon taux de réussite au prochain chapitre ! Non je blague !**

**Go go go go go go ! Je vous ferais un bisous de licorne rose !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou !**

**Vous avez de la chance aujourd'hui double chapitre ! Donc réponses des reviews dans le prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Aujourd'hui au programme, Lily vs Lestrange !  
Bye, ENJOOOOY :D**

* * *

**Je suis une licorne rose qui fait de la barbe à papa.**

Les élèves s'étaient rendus au cours de potion. La plupart étaient un peu déprimés pour ne pas dire complètement démoralisés. Teddy qui en avait marre d'attendre se mît au milieu du couloir et pointa son bras vers Draco !

- Hey hey hey you and me ! Keep on trying to play it cool, Now it's time to make a move, And that's what I'm gonna do ! chanta t'elle.  
Puis elle continua sa chanson en dansant sans se soucier des autres qui la regardait avec étonnement. Draco se permit un sourire avant de retrouver son visage normal.

- Up up up let's light up the world tonight ! Hey you ! Let's light up the world tonight, You gotta give up the bark and bite, I know that we got the love alright, Come on and light light light it up light it up tonight

Adossés au mur de pierre ses amis commentaient la scène. Teddy chantait et dansait dans le couloir devant les cachots du père de Valentina. Elle chantait bien mais c'était assez rare d'entendre et voir quelqu'un se donner en spectacle de la sorte. Ron regardait Teddy avec amusement tandis que certain tapaient dans leurs mains pour que le show continue.

Valentina était prise d'une crise de fou rire avec Blaise tandis que Chris se demandait si Teddy était possédée ou non. Dakota observait son amie danser et se permit un sourire léger. Tout aurait été parfait si...

Severus Rogue arriva. Son ombre trainante arriva pour déverrouiller la porte du cachot.

- J'ignorais que Poudlard était une école de chant et de danse dit il de sa voix froide et traînante en regardant Teddy

- C'est juste que comme elle n'aime pas le retard elle a voulu s'occuper l'en informa Harry d'une voix nasillarde

- Comme nous tous Severus ! S'écria Valentina

- C'est inadmissible !

- Impensable ! Ajouta Blake

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Blake.

- Bah quoi ? vous avez un problème ? Demanda t'il

- C'est toi le problème Blakichou d'amour se moqua Chris en lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez

- Veuillez arrêtez de vous comporter comme des bébés et entrez en cours! Ma-in-te-nant! Murmura la voix doucereuse de Rogue

- Allons allons tu ne savais pas que j'étais une artiste ? Demanda la voix moqueuse de Teddy quand elle passa devant son professeur

- Bien sûr que si je le savais Theodora mais maintenant il n'est plus l'heure de chanter il est l'heure d'aller en cours alors entre ! Ordonna le prof

- Pff tu n'es pas drôle Sev'. Moi je m´amusais bien dehors à chanter ! I must be RUNNING ON SUNSHINE !

- Teddy, met la en veilleuse ou les licornes te mangeront ! La menaça Artemis en se moquant amicalement de Luna

- Tu ne veux pas chanter avec moi ? I never seen...

- Teddy ! Tais toi je travaille ! Ou du moins j'essaye... Maugréa Dakota

- Ils me font rire ! Ils sont froid d'apparence mais ce sont des tarés en vrai ! Tu imagines être dans leurs peau ? Demanda Seamus à Ron

- Oui je dois bien l'avouer qu'ils sont assez amusants mais c'est sûrement juste un jeu. En tout cas Hermione à trouvé son pied avec eux !

En effet Hermione discutait avec... Harry. Harry qui détestait les sang impurs par principe.

- Dites moi si je vous dérange et je reprendrais le cours après ? Demanda Severus d'un ton ironique en s'adressant aux élèves

- Et bien oui ce serait bien, pourquoi parlez vous quand je parle ? Demanda Valentina en fixant son paternel

BOOM ! Draco avait laissé tomber sa tête sur la table. C'en était trop pour lui, ses amis étaient complètent fous.

_Je veux mourir..._

- Donc je disais avant que miss... Valentina ne nous interrompe aujourd'hui nous allons voir une potion de soin. Pour les incapables à en préparer une correctement je réserve une semaine de retenue avec Rusard à nettoyer le château de font en comble murmura le professeur de sa voix doucereuse.

_La ça craint..._. Pensa Harry en regardant sa sœur qui rigola intérieurement.

Artemis et les autres savaient très bien que Harry n'était pas capable de préparer correctement une potion et c'était le plus drôle dans l'histoire. Si Rogue mettait Harry en retenue ça signifiait qu'ils pourraient entamer le décompte des heures de retenues.

- Et bien vous pouvez me donnez une retenue dès maintenant professeur non ? Dit Harry en essayant de garder son calme

- Allons allons monsieur Lestrange, je suis certain que vous pouvez réussir une potion correctement. A espérer que votre lamentable expérience dans les potions ne va pas vous jouer de nouveau des tours murmura Rogue d'un ton doucereux

- Vieille tête sans cervelle maugréa Harry en jetant du sang de salamandre dans sa potion qui vira au rouge au lieu du bleu

- Tu sais Harry, je suis sûre qu'avec un minimum de savoir vivre et un minimum d'intelligence tu pourras y arriver... Les potions c'est un art dit sa sœur en relativisant la situation

- Oh bien sur, comme si miss Lestrange savait faire de la philosophie. Pauvre Artemis ! Se moqua son frère en regardant son bouquin

- Eh les amis ? Vous saviez que les dauphins moldus étaient en réalités des requins homosexuels ? Leurs dents sont fascinantes ! Dit Luna en s'interposant dans la conversation

- Ah oui ? Et j'imagines que tu veux des dents de requins homosexuel pour mettre à tes oreilles ? Et les nargoles vont êtres attirés par le charme charismatique des dents sentant le poisson pourri ? Marmonna Dakota en mélangeant sa potion

- Parfaitement. Et bientôt tout le monde sorcier possèdera une licorne rose ou noir c'est au choix. Saviez vous que les ronflack cornu ne vivaient qu'au Tibet parce qu'ils aiment la sensation du froid ?

- Nous serons moins bêtes ce soir grâce à toi Luna, MERCI ! Soupira Artemis d'un ton blasé et amusé

Quand l'heure s'écroula et que ce fut le moment de partir, tous les élèves mirent les échantillons sur le bureau de rogue. Tous sauf Blaise qui l'avait raté et Chris qui l'avait fait explosé. Bien sur il y avait Seamus qui avait fait de la pyrotechnie.

- J'ai cligné des yeux pour la refaire mais ça n'a pas marché. Je suis un lutin magique professeur déclara Blaise en reprenant les répliques de son ami aigle.

Chris mourrait d'envie d'éclater de rire devant la tête de son professeur. Blaise était... Nul pour dire ce genre de phrases. Seule Luna y arrivait pour que tout le monde pense que c'était réel.

À la sortie les deux garçons explosèrent de rire puis se rendirent au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et virent. Lily Potter assise à son bureau, elle attendait que tout le monde arrive.

- Bonjour les enfants. Comment allez vous ? Aujourd'hui nous allons voir ce qu'est la défense contre les forces du mal dit Lily pour entamer sa leçon.

Une main se leva. Une fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés.

- Oui miss Lestrange ?

- Pourquoi devons nous apprendre à combattre les forces du mal ? C'est beaucoup plus drôle de les utiliser. Déclara Artemis avec un sourire effrayant plaqué sur le visage

- Tout simplement parce que nous enseignons la magie blanche et non la magie noire miss Lestrange. Je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup de vos camarades aiment la magie noire...

- Bien sur que si !

- Évidemment !

- Vous nous prenez pour qui ? Nous ne sommes pas de ceux qui font apparaître des fleurs dans un chapeau !

- Pff, c'est une question qui paraît évidente non ?

Tous les jeunes élèves de Serpentard s'étaient révoltés contre le professeur. Luna qui était toujours dans ses rêves leva la main.

- Oui miss ? Interrogeât Lily en espérant avoir une réponse favorable

- La magie c'est comme le chocolat. Il peut y avoir blanc, noir ou au lait c'est au choix. Pour ma part ce sera vers le lait car c'est la moitié entre les licornes et les ronflack.

Lily regarda Luna comme si elle avait perdu la raison. D'où sortait cette gamine pour dire des choses pareilles ? Harry leva la main, sortant Lily de sa torpeur.

- Sommes nous venus pour discuter autour d'une tasse de café ou il y a vraiment une leçon ? Car si il n'y en a pas ce n'est pas très professionnel et très ennuyant Professeur Evans dit Harry en accentuant sur les derniers mots.

_Professeur Evans... Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Lily. Son fils refusait de la traiter avec un peu de respect et employait son nom de jeune fille._

- Professeur Potter rectifia t'elle. Et non ce n'est pas le salon de thé c'est un vrai cours que nous allons commencer.

- Vous n'êtes plus mariée à James Potter donc par conséquent vous n'êtes plus professeur Potter dit Harry d'une voix froide

- Il suffit Monsieur Lestrange ! Vous aurez une retenue ce soir et si vous continuer j'enverrais un hibou à votre... À Bellatrix.

_Elle ne pouvait pas dire... Un hibou à votre mère ? C'était elle sa mère, du moins Lily croyait être la mère d'Harry. Elle n'avait été que sa génitrice en fait. Harry avait grandi avec Artemis et Bellatrix._

- Par merlin Artemis ! Le professeur Potter va envoyer un hibou à maman. Je vais allez au cachot, je suis tremblant de peur ! Dit Harry en fais au trembler de pleurer et de trembler

- Harry... Je compatis...

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'en envoyant un hibou à ma mère cela va arranger la situation ? Je suis certain que quand elle verra l'expéditeur elle l'enverra dans la cheminée en l'aspergeant de whisky pour qu'il brûle plus vite ! S'écria Harry en se moquant ouvertement de son professeur qu'il haïssait tant

- Ou alors elle lira la lettre et répondra avec une enveloppe rouge. Vous savez de quelle sorte il s'agit évidement ? Demanda Artemis avec un air hypocrite

Lily parut un instant déconcertée devant tant d'insolence. Ses menaces ne faisaient pas peur aux Lestrange et Harry semblait s'être donner pour but de la faire tourner en bourrique. Il avait de quoi. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du le laisser seul avec son père mais de la à ce que son fils la haïsse...  
Elle tenta tant bien que mal de continuer son cours, perturber par l'échange avec son fils.

- Harry... Pourrais tu venir me voir s'il te plait demanda t'elle a la fin de l'heure

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Je sais de quoi vous allez me parler et je ne veux pas aborder ce sujet avec vous. Il appartient au passé et votre statut de mère biologique m'importe peu ! dit il d'une voix froide, dénuée d'émotion.  
Puis il partit en claquant la porte...

_Les yeux émeraudes... Il les a conservé...  
Je veux pleurer. Il est parti, mon cœur aussi..._

**À suivre !**

* * *

**Bon je crois que je vais m'arrêter la ! J'avais un surplus d'imagination à évacuer mais ça va mieux ! Mes idées sont transmises sur internet donc c'est PARFAIT !**

**Donc :**

**1) la chanson de Teddy est Light up the world.**

**2) vous voulez une beuglante de Bellatrix ? ^^ je suis certaine de m'éclater à écrire cette lettre explosive de la part de notre sorcière préférée ! :D**

3) Vous préférez voir un Ron gentil ou méchant ? Perso je sais pas mais ce qui est sur c'est que alliance avec les jumeaux va continuer... Au prochain chapitre go aux blagues, à la guerre Lily/Harry, aux danses musicals de Teddy et bien sur un peu de bagarre... Avec... C'est une surprise ! ^^

**4) La réplique de Luna sur les dauphins viens de Glee. J'adore cette série et j'aime Luna aussi et son côté déjanté. J'y vais faire un petit mixte sympa promis ! :)**

**5) ... Il n'y en a pas ! xDD**

**Alors allez y manifester vous ! Je sais que cette fiction est nouvelle et les trois quart de mes commentaires sont de Stormstrooper2. ( au passage je te remercie du fond du cœur et je te fais de gros gros bisous ! ). Alors allez y dites n'importe quoi ce que vous voulez, des avis, du délire bref éclatez vous !'**

**3...2...1...GOOOOOOOOOOO ! REVIEWWWS !**

**Allez à plus tard les copains ! Bisous de moi !  
Mae**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou les amis !**

**Désolé pour le retard j'avais perdu mon mot de passe et je ne pouvais plus me connecter sur fanfiction -' je suis nulle je sais, pitié ne dites rien... :p  
Bref j'ai pris en compte vos points de vues et surtout le tien StormStrooper2, je te rassure je ne suis pas vexée, la critique c'est ce qui aide à progresser non ? Bref je suis d'une humeur excellente !  
Keloush pour la beuglante on fait ça dans le prochain chapitre d'ac ?**

**Merci pour les reviews ! En espérant augmenter mon lectorat très prochainement je vous salue bien bas chers lecteurs et je vous laisse lire le chapitre !**

**Comme on dit au Mexique : Hasta luego wey ! ( wey : les gars, les amis etc...)**

**ENJOY **

**Mae**

* * *

**Début des ennuis...**

Comme Lily Potter l'avait dit, Harry se retrouva en retenue avec elle des le soir même. Elle semblait l'attendre, bien assise à son bureau avec ses papiers.

- Entre Harry lui dit elle d'une voix chargée en émotions

_Ça y est c'est la fin de ma vie... Pourquoi Artemis n'est pas la ? Que tu es bête Harry, il n'y a que toi que cette vieille folle voulait._

Harry s'assit et regarda son professeur. Les deux regards s'affrontèrent.

- Harry, je sais que tu n'as pas eu la vie facile...

- Par merlin professeur, vous m'avez mis en retenue pour me parlez ou pour me punir ? J'ai bien l'impression que c'est pour parler mais sachez que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! J'ai une vie et vous la votre, votre fils doit vous attendre alors cessez de m'importunez ! Vous tenez vraiment à avoir ma mère sur le dos ? Souffla Harry d'un ton agacé

- Je suis ta mère Harry... Répondit Lily en tentant de lui prendre la main. Harry la retira immédiatement.

- Savez vous ce qu'est une mère ? Demanda t'il finalement en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui de Lily  
Vous n'avez jamais été la pour moi et sachez que peu m'importe. Ma mère est Bellatrix quoi que vous en disiez et ma sœur est Artemis. Mon père était James Potter et ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous l'avez laissé tomber pour vous enfuir comme la lâche que vous êtes ! Cracha Harry en la regardant furieusement.

- C'était mieux pour nous de nous séparer. Il avait choisi le mal et moi le bien. Je regrette sa mort mais...

- Arrêtez de dire ça ! Vous ne le regrettez pas du tout ! C'est comme pour Sirius! Ou étiez vous quand il aurait eu besoin d'aide ? C'était votre ami non ? C'est ce que j'ai dit, vous n'êtes qu'une lâche qui n'assume rien et qui a peur de tout ! Vociféra Harry en se levant pour partir

Puis alors qu'il était sur le seuil de porte il fit volte face.

- Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi lâche ou même si vous aviez été autrement j'aurais aimé vous connaître. Je ne vous dois rien...

Puis il partit en claquant la porte pour rejoindre sa sœur. Lily s'effondra en larmes sur son bureau. Chaques tentatives pour se rapprocher de son fils ne marchait pas. Il avait juste 11 ans et les paroles qu'il avait employées étaient celles d'un adulte.

Artemis l'attendait dans les couloirs et lui dit un câlin. Elle aimait son frère et savait que cette Lily Potter était comme la pomme empoisonnée d'Adam et Ève. Harry était quand même bouleversé au fond de lui même si il ne l'avouerais jamais. Elle allait faire un rapport à sa mère.

- Tu sais Harry, je ne veux pas que tu partes avec elle. Tu as grandi avec moi depuis près de 10 ans... Lui dit elle alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers pour aller au dortoir

- Artemis, tu es ma sœur et jamais je n'irais avec elle. Ce n'est qu'une lâche qui perd son temps à vouloir me connaître. Je suis ton frère pour toujours lui répondit Harry en lui faisant un bisou

- Ah que c'est mignon ! Un moment amoureux s'exclama une voix moqueuse au loin

- La ferme Jacob ! Tu es peut être élève en 3 eme année mais ton rang ne vaut rien. C'est tout juste si je te croit quand tu affirmes être de sang pur. Et puis c'est ma sœur alors informes toi la prochaine fois ! Répliqua harry d'un ton sec au Serpentard brun

- Au fait Jacob, tu devrais rentrer au dortoir avant qu'un préfet ou Rogue t'épingle au mur pour faire la tapisserie rajouta Artemis en lui tirant la langue

Et ils éclatèrent de rire devant la tête déconfite de Jabob Flanagan. Puis ils entrèrent dans la salle commune après avoir donné le mot de passe. ( Ave César, Veni Vidi Vici ).  
Ils prirent place sur des fauteuils sans écouter les protestations des autres élèves qui n'appréciaient pas de voir les Letsrange prendre leurs aises dans leurs coins. Chez les Serpentards la hiérarchie ce n'était pas les jeunes obéissent aux vieux. Les puissants régnaient donc comme les Lestrange si un élève plus âgé voulait s'interposer à eux ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

- Que dirais tu d'aller nager dans le lac demain après le cours de sortilèges ? Proposa Harry à sa sœur

- Avec le calmar géant ? Oui ça pourrait être drôle et j'aimerais voir sa tête de mollusque géant ! Ou sont les autres ?

- Alors Teddy est avec Dakota dans les dortoirs, Chris avec Draco en retenue avec la vieille chouette et pour les autres je ne sais. Val doit sans doute être avec son père.

- Tu penses qu'un jour je reverrais mon père ? Demanda Artemis d'une voix sérieuse

- Tu parles de qui ? De Rodolphus ou de Tom ? Moi aussi j'aimerais voir mon père. Ou plutôt mes deux papas murmura Harry d'une voix mélancolique

- Nos deux papas. Toi James et Tom et moi Rodolphus et Tom ... Ils me manquent..

- Moi aussi Artemis. Sais tu que Tom peut faire ressusciter les morts ? C'est maman qui me l'as dit chuchota Harry à l'oreille de sa sœur

- Et bien si c'est le cas j'aimerais revoir plein de personnes rigola Artemis

Les Lestrange continuaient de parler quand Draco entra dans la pièce et s'allongea sur le canapé en face d'eux. Bien à l'abris des regards étrangers il laissa échapper un soupir d'ennui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dray ? Tu n'as pas aimé avoir l'honneur de te retrouver quelques heures avec la vieille chouette ? Se moqua Harry

- Tu peux toujours rire Harry. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, moi qui pensais être sage la c'est mal parti. En plus tout est de la faute de Chris. Si cette idiot n'avait pas rigolé pendant le cours et qu'il n'avait pas attiré l'attention sur lui on n'en serais pas la ! Ragea Draco en boudant  
Et toi, ta retenue avec Lily comment s'était ?

- Elle veut me récupérer je crois... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle essaye de me faire comprendre et franchement elle commence un peu à me faire peur. Tu penses que je dois en parler à maman ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais attendre de voir pour les prochains jours et si ça continue alors envoie une lettre à ta mère. Et personnellement j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction, tu imagines la voir débouler en furie dans la grande salle pour casser la tête à Lily Potter ?

- Ce serait vraiment drôle, le meilleur jour de ma vie ! S'écria Artemis

Blake passa devant les amis, la tête dans un bouquin qui semblait passionnant. Harry le regarda passer et s'attardant sur le visage si concentré de l'allemand. Il était beau, trop beau. Sa tête tourna pour suivre Blake et il fallut que Draco claque des doigts pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

_Mon dieu qu'il est canon..._

- Et oh ! Tu te réveilles ?

- Quoi ? Mais laisse moi quand je penses, j'avais besoin de temps pour... Marmonna Harry en repensant à la démarche de Blake quand il montait dans les dortoirs

- Mater le corps de Blake ? Demanda la voix nasillarde de Chris

- Non... Je me demandais quel livre il lisait... Parce que la couverture me dit quelque chose mentit Harry en baissant la tête sur des devoirs

- Bon alors comment ça c'est passé avec la vieille chouette ? demanda Chris en se posant sur le canapé.

- Ma vieille chouette ou la tienne ? Et avant de répondre à ta question, c'est quoi cette chose à tes pieds ? Demanda Harry en regardant le sol avec stupéfaction

- Oh elle, c'est un cadeau de mon père pour mon admission à Serpentard. Elle s'appelle daphné répondit Chris en regardant un caniche royal à la fourrure frisée blanche

- Et pourquoi elle a des rubans roses autour des oreilles ? On dirait un sapin de Noël comme sa ! Fit remarquer Draco en examinant la chienne

- Ma sœur Rachel a voulu lui donner un peu de style soupira Chris en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais on s'en fout, je veux savoir comment ta retenue avec la Potter s'est passée ?

- Elle m'a dit des choses qui m'ont fait flipper mais je gère.. Elle veut me récupérer sauf que moi je ne veux pas. Tu vois, qu'on forme une petite famille Lewis, elle et moi, une famille harmonieuse pour battre les méchants que nous sommes ...

- C'est qui Lewis ? Fut la question générale

- Son fils... Elle en a abandonné un et en fait un autre sans perdre de temps marmonna Harry d'un ton froid

- Ça à l'air de te toucher fit remarquer Chris en scrutant son ami

- C'est faux ! Je ne veux pas connaître son fils et encore moins elle. Je me ferais bien dispenser de ce cours avec elle mais il est essentiel pour réussir nos études donc je n'ai pas le choix dit Harry d'un ton sombre

- Oui mais on peut entendre la rancœur dans le fond de ta voix, preuve que cette histoire touche un minimum le cœur que tu dis de pierre.. Souffla Draco

- JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-TRISTE ! Ok ? Je ne veux pas parler d'elle compris ?! S'énerva Harry en montant se coucher

- Il va se calmer mais il lui fait du temps dit simplement Artemis en montant également rejoindre Dakota et Teddy.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil allait faire du bien à tout le monde...

Le lendemain les élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle pour manger ( encore je sais ^^ ). Luna vint squatter la table de ses amis verts et argents sans faire attention aux protestations des autres Serpentards. Pansy Parkinson était outrée mais Luna s'en fichait. Les nargoles la mettait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour noble peuple, les nargoles ont ils veillés sur vous cette nuit ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix rêveuse

- Un jonche ruine m'a dévorer le cerveau pendant la nuit par ce que j'ai essayé de libérer une licorne noire, tu sais celles qui produisent du chocolat à la place de la barbe à papa ? Répondit Dakota en imitant Luna

- Et moi j'ai... Commença Harry mais il s'interrompit immédiatement. Oh non... Dites moi que je rêve, la c'est du harcèlement ...

Devant lui Lily Potter s'avançait toute contente. Elle semblait au comble de la joie et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille avant de repartir vers la table des professeurs.  
Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Harry qui se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire...

- Alors ? Demanda Blake de sa voix enchanteresse

- La vieille rousse veut me voir tout à l'heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore et je crois qu'il y aura Lewis... Dit Harry d'un ton sombre en hésitant à se noyer dans son jus de citrouille

- La ça sent la galère à coup sur... Marmonna Artemis en devenant plus pale que d'habitude...

**À suivre**

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? Reviews ? C'est partiiiiiii (:  
On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite d'un nouvel empire !**

**Bye et bisous !  
Mae**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou ! **

**Me revoilà, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Je vais écrire plus régulièrement cette semaine car le lundi 5 mai je pars en vacances pendant 1 mois et je n'aurais pas le temps de poster l'histoire. Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui suivent et ceux qui laissent des reviews bien sûr ! **

_Keloush : Oui c'est vrai. J'ai eu une passe de délire mais bon ce n'est pas pour autant que la fiction sera ennuyeuse à mourir. _

_StormStrooper2 : Super si il te plait ! J'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira ! _

_astaroth671__ : Oui pour tout ce que tu as dit et pour Remus je ne sais pas… Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il rentre dans l'histoire ? _

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**La convocation**

12.00…. Harry regardait sa montre depuis plus de 30 minutes… Dire qu'il n'avait jamais été en retard de toute sa vie. Pourtant il savait très bien pourquoi il ne valait mieux pas y aller et quelque chose en lui disait que cet entretien n'allait pas se passer comme il le souhaitait. N'ayant pas le choix il se dirigea vers la gargouille de pierre et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe.

_Relax. Qu'elle idiote ! Elle aurait pu me passer le mot de passe non ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué ! _

Harry fulminait. Il avait horreur qu'on le prenne pour un idiot et c'était ce que Lily Potter avait fait, involontairement bien sûr.

Alors qu'il allait retourner sur ses pas il vit, McGonagall débarquer devant lui. Il allait protester et lui dire qu'il voulait rentrer mais elle n'en eut que faire. Il se retint de soupirer et monta en silence quand elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui n'était autre que « tarte au citron ».

_Vraiment pathétique comme mot de passe. Même moi à 3 ans j'avais plus d'imagination…_

Il toqua à la lourde porte de bois et entra quand Dumbledore lui en donna la permission. Devant lui se trouvaient Lily, son fils Lewis et le vieux citronné sans imagination. Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas resté dans son lit aujourd'hui.

-Bon Harry, si nous sommes là aujourd'hui c'est parce que nous devons parler de quelque chose de très important en ce qui te concerne commença le directeur.

-Je n'ai aucuns problèmes et je me porte très bien si c'est ce qui vous préoccupes !

-Harry… Il faut qu'on puisse communiquer tous les deux ensembles convenablement… murmura la rousse en regardant l'enfant aux yeux émeraudes.

-Et de quoi professeur Evans ? _Provoque il faut qu'elle comprenne !_

Harry observa avec délectation la mine déconfite de Lily qui s'était raidie en entendant son fils l'appeler professeur Evans. Elle savait qu'il la provoquait exprès.

-Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire plutôt que de rester avec vous.

- Harry je te propose un marché dit Dumbledore pour attirer l'attention du jeune Serpentard

- Je n'ai que faire de vos marchés !

La voix du jeune était calme et posée. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais rien ne pouvait laisser transparaitre sa terrible colère envers Lily Evans. Il commença à se lever pour ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci resta close malgré tout ce que pouvait faire Harry pour l'ouvrir.

-Ainsi tu nous écouteras, je te propose de venir dans mes appartements quelques soirs par semaine afin de mieux te connaitre et que tu puisses faire la connaissance de ton frère Lewis veux-tu ?

La voix était désespérée et Harry aurait presque put en avoir pitié mais non. Harry Lestrange n'a pitié de personne et rien ne le ferait fondre. Il avait honte rien qu'à y penser.

- Et vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais accepter cela ? Etes-vous complètement débile ou c'est juste l'émotion ? Vous êtes vraiment pathétique !

- Harry je te prierais d'être poli envers ta mère biologique !

- Et moi je vous prierais de déverrouiller cette porte avant que je vous fasse un procès pour séquestration illégal et tentation de persuasion abusive ! Je ne veux pas vous connaitre et je n'ai pas besoin que vous, le directeur se mêle de ces histoires. Si le professeur Evans n'est pas capable de m'en parler seule c'est son problème. Maintenant je ne vais pas réitérer ma demande.

Dumbledore n'eut pas d'autres choix que de déverrouiller la porte pour laisser sortir un Harry très fier de sa prestation. Il rejoignit Artémis au sous-sol et lui raconta ce qu'il avait dit. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore Lily pleurait. Son fils l'avait rejetée pour la deuxième fois et elle n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Elle avait bien pensé à contacter Bellatrix mais vu le tempérament fou de la mère d'Artémis elle laisserait Lewis orphelin en allant la voir.

Dumbledore avait bien vu la souffrance dans les yeux du jeune Lestrange et avait justement une idée. Si Bellatrix apprenait cet entretien elle débarquerait à Poudlard et l'insulterait de tous les noms et hurlant au scandale. Il fallait contourner ce problème. Le petit Harry avait besoin d'aide et qui pouvait lui fournir ?

Il avait bien pensé à la sœur et au cousin de Bellatrix mais ils lui diraient forcément. Le problème était que chacun de ses anciens élèves avaient des enfants ici. Il se souvenait avoir aperçu le petit Draco, la fille de Sirius aux longs cheveux ténébreux et bien d'autres… Il fallait un moyen de réunir tous les parents et ainsi ne pas les avoir seuls au risque de déclarer une guerre.

**Salle commune de Serpentard **

- Non tu ne peux même pas imaginer sa tête déconfite quand je lui ai dit Professeur Evans. Je l'ai achevée !

- Moi ce que j'aurais voulu entendre c'était les pensées du fils de Lily ! renchérit Artémis en ricanant

- N'empêche qu'elle est déterminée à faire de toi son fils ! Et par tous les moyens, d'après ce que mon père m'a dit-elle à engager quelqu'un dans la justice magique pour récupérer ta garde !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Draco qui se stoppa dans son geste. Il regarda ses amis qui étaient avides d'informations.

- Bah oui ! Lily Potter va faire tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'Harry redevienne son fils. Elle hait nos familles en particulier la mienne et celle des Lestrange mais que veux-tu ? Elle ne peut pas gagner le procès qu'elle veut entamer. Elle n'a jamais été ta mère et qui s'est occupé de toi pendant près de 10 ans ?

- Ma mère… répondit Artémis à la place de son frère qui semblait choqué

- Eh bien voilà il n'y a pas de miracles !

Harry était plus que bouleversé de ce qu'avait dit son cousin. Si jamais ce qu'il disait était vrai il allait être très angoissé pendant des mois. Il se décida à écrire une lettre à sa mère pour lui faire part de son inquiétude et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. D'habitude il ne se laissait pas aller sur ce genre de choses sentimentales mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin de sa mère pour surmonter cette épreuve et pour confronter la vipère Lily Evans.

_Chère maman,_

_Cela fait à peine quelques jours que nous sommes entrés à Poudlard que je me sens déjà en danger. Lily Evans a déjà fait 2 tentatives de me parler et à essayer de me persuader de revenir avec elle. Je suis resté poli et imperturbable pendant les entretiens mais je sens que je ne tiendrais pas toute l'année à ce rythme. Je haie cette bonne femme qui veut faire de moi son fils. Elle me dégoute et rien qu'à la voir je me sens malade. D'après ce qu'Oncle Lucius a dit à Draco elle veut entamer une procédure pour avoir ma garde… Promet moi que tu ne me laisseras pas…._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Harry Orion James Potter Lestrange._

Il posa le sceau de sa famille sur l'enveloppe et la confia à son hibou qui prit son envol pour le manoir Lestrange. Artémis avait vu la lettre partir et s'inquiéta pour son frère, Cette sale sang de bourbe était vraiment du pur poison.

Bellatrix était dans ses appartements et se changeait. Elle venait de rentrer d'une mission en Albanie ou elle avait dû rassembler des âmes soit disant innocentes pour le retour de son maitre. Elle était fatiguée et se laissa tomber sur son lit juste avant de voir que le hibou grand-duc de son fils était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle le fit entrer et agita sa baguette pour que de l'eau et de la nourriture arrive pour Satan.

A peine peut-elle lut la lettre que ses poings se serrèrent de rage et que ses yeux devenaient lanceurs d'éclairs. Elle était très fâchée et se décida à intervenir en personne malgré sa fatigue. Ses enfants avant tout. Elle transplana, la lettre toujours dans sa main.

Elle arriva devant Poudlard et se calma immédiatement. Elle entra en trombe dans le hall devant la grande salle où elle en effraya plus d'un. Elle aperçut sa fille et réprima l'envie d'aller la voir pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle descendit aux cachots ou elle tomba sur Severus qui ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir arriver la mère des deux diablotins Lestrange.

- Bella, je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper quand j'affirme que tu es ici pour l'affaire Harry/Lily ? Murmura t'il de sa voix doucereuse

- Bien évidemment, je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un comme cette sang de bourbe s'en prenne à un de mes enfants !

Elle croisa la fille de Rogue qui semblait en grande discussion avec la fille de Sirius et une blonde ressemblant beaucoup à Draco. Puis elle débarqua dans le bureau de Lily Evans.

La rousse sembla surprise de se retrouva nez à nez avec la terrifiante mère d'Artémis. Elle posa ses livres et fit face à Bellatrix.

-Comment oses tu sale sang de bourbes t'en prendre à mon fils ? Vociféra la brune

- Ce n'est pas ton fils mais le mien ! Je ne fais que récupérer ce qui m'appartient !

- Si tu es sa mère ou étais tu donc pendant 10 ans ? Tu n'étais pas à ses côtés ! Qui s'est occupé de lui pendant ce temps ? Qui a pris soin de lui, qui l'a nourri, élevé ? C'est moi et toi tu ne faisais que batifoler et trahir ton entourage!

- J'ai essayé de récupérer mon fils mais c'était trop tard et de toute manière je suis là maintenant pour m'occuper de lui ! Je suis une bonne mère Bellatrix, j'élève Lewis et je souhaite le faire avec Harry. Il pourra continuer à venir avec Artémis et vous voir mais je suis sa mère et je veux récupérer ce droit.

Bellatrix évaluait Lily et se demandait laquelle des deux était la plus folle. Celle qui payerait de sa vie pour récupérer un enfant qui la haïssait ou celle qui aimait torturer des gens ?

Harry était son bébé depuis que Voldemort lui avait confié le soir de la guerre. Ce bébé de 1 an qui avait rejoint Artémis dans le berceau. Le fils de James. Son meilleur ami, tous les coups qu'ils avaient fait ensembles ne se comptaient plus. James avait joué un jeu merveilleux en devenant un espion pour Voldemort, il avait bien vécu comme Rodolphus. Son Rodolphus, les deux hommes qu'elle aimait étaient morts le même jour en la laissant avec deux enfants qui n'avaient rien demandés. Alors oui ! Elle était la mère d'Harry comme elle était celle d'Artémis.

Lily savait que Bellatrix avait raison. Ou était-elle pendant 10 ans ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tenté plus tôt de retrouver son ainé ? Elle savait aussi que même sous cette apparence froide, folle et sadique Bellatrix aimait ses enfants comme elle aimait Lewis.

La question du jour est, arriveras tu à convaincre quelqu'un avec ton histoire ? Qui voudrait croire une mère qui s'est détourné d'un enfant pendant 10 ans pour batifoler !

Puis Bellatrix tourna les talons et se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Lily pensa, ce qu'avait dit Bellatrix était vrai. Comment pouvait-elle paraitre folle ? Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était juste et pouvait presque passer pour des paroles ayant du sens.

Bellatrix entra dans le bureau du directeur en trombe. Elle n'eut pas à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait.

- J'ai mis mes enfants à Poudlard pour qu'ils puissent étudier correctement et pas pour que des enseignants sang de bourbes les harcèlent Dumby ! Je vous préviens, tenez la en laisse pour que je n'ai pas à revenir sinon je vous promets que vous n'allez pas aimer ma réaction compris ?! hurla Bellatrix, folle de rage

Dumbledore regarda les yeux de Bellatrix et crut y déceler de la peur. Aimait-elle vraiment son fils ? Au même niveau qu'Artémis ?

**A suivre…**

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Maintenant que Gabriel Malfoy est terminée je vais me consacrer à cette histoire mais avant nous avons plusieurs points à voir. _

_Comme je le dit au début j'ai du retard dans la publication. Oui en effet mais ce n'est pas par flemmardise mais plutôt par manque d'idées et par déception. J'écris parce que j'adore cette activité (qui prend quand même beaucoup de temps.)_

_J'aime beaucoup recevoir des avis et quand je vois que certains suivent pendant très longtemps sans jamais laisse un avis j'ai parfois l'impression d'écrire pour des lecteurs fantômes. Je ne parle pas de cette fiction mais je prends l'exemple de Gabriel Malfoy. Beaucoup ont suivis la trilogie sans JAMAIS laisser une review. Je suis très contente qu'ils aient suivis car c'est une preuve d'intérêt mais ce que je veux dire c'est MANIFESTEZ VOUS ! _

_Pour améliorer quelque chose il faut différents avis et j'accepte les critiques. Je les prends en compte pour améliorer ma fiction, je prends l'exemple de StormStrooper2 qui m'avait dit qu'il y avait trop de délire alors j'améliore comme je peux. Ce n'est pas pour vous faire du chantage car quoi qu'il arrive je continuerais à poster mais c'est pour vous dire que quelques mots font toujours plaisir à un auteur. Voilà c'est tout, à vous de prendre en compte cette remarque. Comme on dit la balle est dans votre camp _

_Bon, à bientôt ! _

_Bisous_

_Mae _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Salut ! **_

_**Voilà la suite de la fiction. Elle sera un peu triste mais tout varie en fonction de mon humeur. Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture ! Merci aux deux personnes qui ont laissés une reviews c'est sympa ! Merci à vous deux. Je me dis au moins que je n'écris pas pour rien ! **_

_Keloush, le plan de Dumbledore prend un peu forme dans ce chapitre mais sera bien plus développé dans les prochains. StormStrooper2 Oui tu as raison pour tout, Bellatrix ne se laissera pas abattre et quoi qu'il arrive elle mènera cette bataille jusqu'au bout._

_**ENJOY**_

_**Mae **_

* * *

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Bureau directorial**_

Oui, Bellatrix aimait-elle vraiment son fils comme elle aimait sa fille ?

Dumbledore savait que même si elle était connue pour son sadisme, sa cruauté, sa méchanceté et sa folie Bellatrix pouvait paraitre humaine. Arrivait-elle à jongler entre son rôle de mangemort sans pitié et son rôle de mère de famille ? C'était une question à élucider, si jamais elle n'y arrivait pas, fallait-il confier Harry à sa mère biologique ?

Le directeur savait ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit durant la guerre, il savait que James avait rendu l'âme, il savait que Voldemort avait confié le fils unique de son espion à sa meilleure mangemort qui avait perdu son époux, il avait vu une Lily en larmes, désespérée de n'avoir pu récupérer son enfant… Mais l'amour état-il le même dans ces deux familles différentes ?

Bellatrix pouvait-elle aimer un enfant qui n'était pas de son sang ? Dumbledore était pensif et ruminait sans parvenir à trouver une solution. Et si ?

_Salle commune des Serpentard _

Harry avait finalement rejoint ses amis après avoir appris la venue de sa mère à l'école. Il s'était rendu en cours normalement et avait savouré sa victoire en voyant la tête de fantôme de Lily Evans. Elle n'avait pas paru dans son assiette et tous savaient pourquoi. L'effet Bellatrix, un des sorcières les plus redoutée !

Lily n'avait même pas adressé la parole à son fils biologique et son cours avait été semblable à celui du professeur Binns. A la fin du cours tous les élèves s'étaient rendus en cours de potions ou Rogue les attendaient avec impatience. L'impatience de martyriser les nouveaux jeunes sorciers. Encore une fois les verts et argents avaient été avantagés au profit des rouges et ors. Il n'y avait pas de justice dans les cachots de Rogue, au plus grand bonheur de Serpentard.

A l'heure du déjeuner tous les élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle ou Dumbledore les attendaient, prêt à faire un discours. Une fois tous les étudiants assis il commença en levant les mains pour attirer l'attention des jeunes sorciers.

-Mes enfants ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! A partir de maintenant des cours de duels seront mis en place pour vous. Les professeurs en charge de ce cours sont les professeurs Rogue et Potter. Vous serez repartis en plusieurs groupes, mélanger entre les maisons et vous aurez cours deux fois par semaine !

Tous les élèves regardèrent le directeur en se demandant s'il n'avait pas trop abusé des bonbons au citron. Il était dingue ou quoi ? Il venait de déclarer la guerre entre les maisons, cela ne pouvait être que le projet d'un fou, un dérangé !

-Ce n'est pas un hasard, il l'a fait exprès… maugréa Harry en se retenant de hurler au scandale

-Il le fait pour que tu te rapproches de cette vipère et c'est visqueux comme plan. C'est digne d'un Serpentard mais pas d'un lion ! Souffla Draco en fixant le directeur d'un air mauvais

- Si il veut jouer sur ce terrain on va le suivre mais avec mes propres règles murmura Harry en ricanant sournoisement

Draco se retint de rire devant les plans machiavéliques de son cousin, il tenait bien de Bellatrix, il n'y avait pas de doutes ! Sacré Harry, dire qu'il avait failli devenir un sage lion, il était mieux en vicieux serpent !

Ils prirent un déjeuner rapide et sortirent pour se détendre dans le parc car les cours étaient terminés pour aujourd'hui. Harry était inquiet car Artémis n'avait pas pris de déjeuner. Il était inquiet pour elle, Artémis était sa sœur, sa meilleure amie et avait une peur bleu de l'eau… Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand Draco lui donna un coup de coude en lui désignant quelque chose au loin qui s'avançait vers eux.

-Oh non….

Harry avait juste murmuré mais c'était trop tard, le garçon s'avançait vers lui avec la ferme attention de lui parler et manque de chance ce garçon n'était autre que Lewis Evans.

-Harry je peux te parler s'il te plait ? demanda timidement le garçonnet

Harry regarda son cousin d'un air blasé et secoua la tête en signe de désaccord mais Lewis lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir. Draco faillit s'interposer en sortant sa baguette mais Harry secoua de nouveau la tête pour calmer le blond. Ce n'était qu'un gosse un peu plus jeune qu'eux.

-Que veux-tu ? Si c'est pour me parler de ta mère ce n'est pas la peine je ne veux pas en entendre parler point barre ! dit Harry de sa voix la plus glaciale. Draco laisse nous s'il te plait.

Le blond hocha la tête et retourna avec Teddy dans la salle commune. Harry fit face à son frère biologique. Il ne pût que voir que Lewis lui ressemblait parfaitement. Des yeux couleurs émeraude, des cheveux noirs en bataille, un corps frêle et un visage fin.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer comment ta situation est difficile mais j'habite avec notre mère dans un appartement que le directeur nous prête et quand je la vois rentrer très triste je m'en veux. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais je suis né un an après ta disparition et ma mère me parle de toi depuis tout petit. J'aimerais te connaitre parce que nous avons la même mère. Je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas été présente pour toi mais sache que c'est une bonne mère et qu'elle m'a tout donné…

- Je m'en fiche. J'ai une mère également et je peux t'assurer que l'amour de Lily Evans ne m'a pas manqué. Ma famille est bien mieux et je n'ai que faire de tes paroles d'enfant unique, triste et hypocrite. Maintenant si tu me laissais ?

-S'il te plait Harry, je veux juste que notre relation s'arrange…

- Quel relation ? Il n'y en a pas, tout est dans ton esprit ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Tu ne peux pas avoir la politesse de me regarder quand je te parle ?

Harry commençait à s'énerver, il était face à Lewis et dos au lac. Son frère semblait ailleurs et fixa quelque chose en face de lui. Harry fit volteface et ouvrit les yeux de terreur. Il eut juste le temps de murmurer…

-Artémis…

Sa sœur gisait sur le bord du lac, des lacérations sanglantes sur le corps. Ses yeux étaient clos et une tâche violette bleue s'étendait sur son avant-bras. Harry se précipita sur sa sœur en hurlant à l'aide. Lewis restait sans bouger sur l'herbe, trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Harry secouait le corps inanimé de sa sœur puis partit lui-même chercher de l'aide. Il bouscula Lewis en l'insultant de tous les noms, pourquoi n'était-il pas allé chercher de l'aide pour aider Artémis.

Du haut d'un donjon quelqu'un observait la scène en souriant….

Harry courrait ce qui d'habitude n'était pas dans ses manières mais il s'en fichait. Il tomba nez à nez avec Rogue qui manqua de s'étouffer devant tant de manque d'éducation. Harry Lestrange n'avait pas été élevé ainsi. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait qu'Harry lui répondait.

-Artémis…. Elle est blessée, elle est dans le lac… Sauvez ma sœur pitié ….

Rogue fronça les sourcils et suivit tout de même le jeune sorcier pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Il vit blanc en voyant le corps de la petite Artémis sur les rives du lac. Elle était toute blanche et semblait respirer avec de grandes difficultés. Une tâche rouge bleue violette se répandait sur son bras à vitesse grand V. Il souleva la fillette et l'amena à Mme Pomfresh.

-Mon dieu qu'avez-vous fait à cette petite ?, s'exclama l'infirmière, choquée en voyant l'état de la fillette

- Je l'ai trouvé sur les rives du lac après que son frère m'ait averti dit Rogue de sa voix calme et doucereuse

- Ou est Harry Lestrange ? demanda t'elle en observant le corps de la petite

-Il attend dehors, le corps de sa sœur est bien endommagé et il est préférable qu'il ne la voit pas pour le moment…

L'infirmière regarda le bras d'Artémis et blêmit soudainement.

-Appelez-le. Ainsi que sa mère.

L'air grave de l'infirmière sema le doute dans l'esprit du maitre des potions. Qu'avait donc sa filleule ? Etais ce grave à ce point-là ? Il se hâta d'aller trouver le directeur.

-Albus, nous avons un problème… déclara t'il en entrant dans le bureau directorial

-Ne me dites pas que c'est…

-Si.

Albus voulut mourir ce jour-là. Il savait que ce jour arriverait mais pourquoi sur la petite Lestrange ?

Comment allait 'il expliquer à Harry et Bellatrix que Artémis venait d'être touchée par une malédiction ? Qu'elle n'avait plus quelques temps à vivre ? Comment pouvait-il annoncer cela à une famille ? Cette tache sur son bras allait s'agrandir jusqu'à la consumer entièrement, elle allait envahir la cage thoracique, les poumons et arrêter son cœur. Artémis ne pourrais plus jamais sortir de son coma ou alors elle souffrira le martyr comme jamais elle n'a souffert. Et tout cela Dumbledore le savait et il n'avait rien fait pour stopper ce danger qui rodait dans le château….

Pour une fois dans sa vie il se préoccupa de son ancienne élève, qui allait devenir malheureuse par sa faute, d'Harry qui allait perdre sa sœur bien aimée, de ses amis qui allaient perdre une amie… Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas régler ce problème ? La voix du maitre des potions le ramena à la raison.

-Severus, je veux que vous appeliez Bellatrix, elle n'écoutera que vous et Narcissa Malfoy. Vous savez très bien qu'Artémis Lestrange est condamnée. Il nous faut vaincre ce problème avant que d'autres élèves meurent.

- Comment pouvez-vous la condamner alors qu'elle est encore en vie ? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sans cœur, aussi cruel envers cette enfant ? interrogea Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Il ne tolérerait pas que le directeur parle de sa filleule comme d'un cadavre alors qu'elle vivait, durement mais elle vivait. Et si jamais il se passait la même chose avec sa fille ? Avec Valentina ?

Il partit sans demander son reste, laissant le directeur avec ses pensées. Il se hâta de rejoindre ses cachots pour appeler Bellatrix. Il savait trop bien ce que faisait cette malédiction, une élève de son année était décédée de la même chose et Bellatrix savait aussi ce que cela signifiait. Elle n'allait pas s'en remettre.

A peine eu-il prononcer le mot malédiction qu'un cri déchirant se fit entendre, un cri d'où le désespoir et la tristesse se ressentaient. Un cri qui déchira le cœur de pierre de Rogue. Bellatrix avait tout donné à ses enfants et savoir qu'elle allait en perdre un la tuait.

Quelques instants plus tard elle était dans le bureau du maitre des potions et se rua dans l'infirmerie ou elle fit sursauter tout le monde. Le directeur était là ainsi que certains professeurs dont Lily Evans. Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux tandis que d'autres restaient impassibles. Elle bouillonnait de rage, pourquoi cette malédiction rôdait encore dans le château ? Une morte n'avait-elle pas suffi ? En deux jours elle s'était rendue à l'école pour des problèmes mais celui-là était le pire.

-Partez… souffla-t-elle dans un murmura rauque

Rogue fit évacuer les personnes présentes pour laisser Bella seule avec sa fille. La tâche avait envahie sa poitrine et son dos… Bellatrix se souvenait très bien de comment cette fille de Serdaigle avait perdu la vie. En moins d'une journée elle s'était éteinte. Elle avait juste pût voir ses parents avant sa mort, elle ne pouvait plus parler et son regard était vide. Elle avait juste 12ans. Sa princesse avait 11 ans. Pourquoi ?

Elle prit la main de sa fille en lui mettant un foulard imprégné de son parfum autour du cou. Bellatrix savait être douce avec ses enfants. Harry arriva quelques instants plus tard et fût horrifié en constatant que ce que Rogue lui avait dit était vrai. Il s'effondra au sol en retenant ses larmes. Bellatrix s'approcha de son fils et le serra contre elle.

-Soit fort Harry.

La voix était pleine de sanglots mais demeurait forte. Quoi qu'il arrive Bellatrix contrôlait ses émotions même si elle était malheureuse.

C'est à ce moment qu'Artémis ouvrit les paupières et vit sa mère. Elle essaya de parler mais seul un souffle sortit de sa gorge.

-Maaamann…. Harry…

- Ne parle pas ma princesse. Je suis là. Nous t'aimons. Je t'aime Artémis murmura sa mère en posant sa tête près de celle de sa fille qui profita de cette dernière étreinte.

-Moi aussi…. A jamais…

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Son corps retomba à plat. Son corps devint froid tandis que le souffle de vie partait, laissant une mère désemparée, hurlant de rage et de tristesse, laissant accès libre à ses émotions.

Des larmes tombèrent sur le sol….

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Bon bah voilà, la suite dans un mois vu que je pars en vacances. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous rappeler de laisser des reviews, j'en ai un peu marre de laisser des notes qui ne servent à rien. Je vous laisse libres je suis déçue et lasse d'attendre sans cesse alors que vous continuez à lire sans jamais rien dire. C'est très frustrant de faire le fantôme ! ****Il y a eu plus de 96 vues sur ce chapitre et 2 personnes ont laissé un commentaire mais Continuez à lire allez-y ! Surtout profitez bien !**

**Mae **


End file.
